Jimmy Timmy: Paper Jam (OLD)
by Jayjar100
Summary: Not two, not three, but FOUR universes collide! Watch as insane highjinks ensue as The Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Paper Mario, and Mario & Luigi all come together for this huge crossover! OCs belong to Wishmaker1028.
1. Prologue

**Jimmy Timmy: Paper Jam**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **OCs belong to Wishmaker1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to Wishmaker1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **/**

In the Mushroom Kingdom, in Peach's Castle, the setting was in a very dark room. A door opened, and a Toad, one of the native species in the Mushroom Kingdom, walked in and looked around.

"You feel that draft?" The Toad asked. "There's a hole somewhere in the wall, and it's letting in cold air. Brrr! Hmm… is it coming from over here?"

The Toad saw someone else about to enter, and he knew who it was. "Don't be scared, Luigi!"

Luigi nervously entered the room. "It's kinda dark in here…" He commented.

"What's that?" The Toad asked. "You're scared of the dark? Hmm. I see what you mean… It is a little creepy in here."

The Toad went to another part of the room and opened the curtains. "I opened the curtains! All better?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." Luigi answered.

"All right then. Where is that draft coming from?" The Toad asked. He then noticed something. "Aha! There it is!"

On top of some bookcases, there were a pretty big hole in the wall.

"It's pretty high up… And my legs are pretty short…" Toad stated. "I don't think I can reach it by myself."

"I'll check it out." Luigi stated.

"Oh, you'll go check it out?" Toad asked. "Thanks, Luigi!"

Luigi climbed up the bookcases but didn't notice a Scaredy Rat that hid behind some books. He paused for a few seconds at the hole.

"Um…" The Toad said. "Stop messing around! Can you please see if that's where the draft is coming from?"

"Okay…" Luigi sighed. He stuck his head in the hole.

"HEELP!" The Toad screamed.

Luigi quickly got his head out of the hole to see what was going on. The Scaredy Rat that they didn't notice was chasing the Toad around the room. And despite what he said earlier, the Toad jumped up the bookcases to try to escape from the Scaredy Rat.

But Luigi didn't notice that the Scaredy Rat had followed Toad up there.

"Uh, Luigi…" The Toad said. "You know it's right behind you, right?"

Luigi looked behind him, and saw that the Scaredy Rat was looking him straight in the eyes. Luigi got startled by this and jumped in the air and landed on the ground, which created a cloud of dust.

Luigi couldn't help but sneeze because of the large dust cloud. He accidentally sneezed with enough force to knock himself into the bookcases, causing the Toad to fall off. After Luigi had bumped into the bookcase, it shook a little which caused a book that was already looking like it was going to fall out to actually fall out.

The cover of the book had a large red mushroom, and under it was a yellow banner, as if there was supposed to a title there.

The book bounced off of Luigi's head, leaving him dazed, and then it fell on the floor in an opened position.

"Ow ow ow!" The Toad complained. Toad noticed that the book began to glow. "Snap out of it, Luigi! That book is doing something weird!" He stated.

"Huh? What's happening?" Luigi asked, getting out of his slight trance. He also noticed the book glowing.

The book emitted a white flash, and then something happened that none of them expected.

Tons of paper versions of Toads, Goombas, Koopas, and other things flew out of the book, causing the top of Princess Peach's Castle to fly in the air.

The paper characters began to float to the ground.

/

In a Toad Village, some Toads were walking around, when they noticed Paper Toads floating to the ground.

/

In a grassy area, a Goomba was commanding some other Goombas. "All right! Goombas, fall in!" He yelled.

Some Goombas and Paper Goombas ran up to him.

"Huh… I guess we got a bunch of new recruits." The Goomba commented.

/

In a snowy area, two Toads were walking toward a Paper Toad that had just landed.

"Where am I?" The Paper Toad asked.

"Hey! You're flatter than a flapjack!" A Toad stated.

Another Paper Toad was getting nervous as several Toads were walking up to him. "You guy are rounder than that snowman!" He commented.

/

In a desert area, some Koopas were observing some Paper Paratroopas.

"Okay!" A Koopa said. "Show us that move again!"

The Paper Paratroopas did a diving move that the Koopas were impressed by. "Welcome to Team Bowser, new recruits!" Another Koopa said. "With that attack, you'll chew right through Mario!"

/

In Peach's Castle, the figures stopped flying out of the book, but there was another figure that was floating down.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Toad commented.

"Me neither." Luigi added.

The figure was Paper Princess Peach.

/

In Dimmsdale, California, at school, the Science Fair happened to be tomorrow. The teacher for one of the classrooms, Mr. Crocker, was riding around on a slow 'Hover Croc 4000', while the students had to watch.

"Well, future failures of America…" Crocker started to say. "I hope you're all prepared for tomorrow's big Science Fair. This year's theme is transportation!"

"I am ready with my project." One of the students, Sanjay said. "My solar powered, audio-visual car! I can go from zero to geek in 2.6 seconds." He pressed a button on the machine he had, and it started moving. "Look at me, I'm working the machine!" He added.

"And I'm ready with my laser-powered boil lancer." Another student, Elmer stated. "Because no one should have to travel with a unlaced boil."

"I ripped off, I mean invented…" Another student, Francis, started to explain. "This high-tech robot decoy. That way, when the cops come, the robot will travel to jail instead of me." He finished.

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't do it." The robot monotoned.

"And I'm ready with my totally souped up mobile home." Another student, Chester stated. "Because they can't take your home from you if it's on the moon!" He pressed a button on a remote he had, and his mobile home outside had it's wheels replaced with rockets and was launched into the air.

"I'm ready, and so are my clones." Another student, AJ said, with his 10 clones sitting by him. "Because no one should have to travel alone." He added.

Another student, Timmy Turner, looked worried. "Why didn't I finish my project? Why?" He asked himself.

He looked down at his desk, and his two fairies, Cosmo and Wanda appeared, disguised as an eraser and a pencil.

"Don't you remember?" Wanda asked.

 _Flashback…_

In Timmy's room, Timmy and Cosmo were playing a game on Game Buddies, while Wanda seemed annoyed.

"Timmy, shouldn't you be working on your travel related Science Fair project?" Wanda asked.

"This is my travel related Science Fair project." Timmy argued. "The effects of using cheat codes to win Decimator. Crush the planet, and travel to the winner's circle!" He added.

"I'm learning so much! About travel." Cosmo commented.

 _End Flashback…_

"Oh, right." Timmy said.

"Not ready, eh Turner?" Crocker questioned. "The only way you could hope to be ready, is if you received help from, FAIRY GOD PARENTS! I'm watching you, Turner."

"Uh, look, a child in pain!" Timmy said, pointing to another part of the classroom.

"Where?" Crocker asked. He sat down in a chair near his desk and started eating popcorn, while Timmy sneaked out of the classroom.

"Hey! There's no child in pain here!" Crocker realized. "But there's going to be!" Crocker got his 'Hover Croc 4000!' And slowly rode out of the room, and he passed by the locker that Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were hiding in.

Once Crocker was out of sight, Timmy opened the locker. "Cosmo, Wanda, you guys gotta get out of here before Crocker sees you." Timmy stated.

"Okay, but keep your auto-poofer with you." Wanda said, holding out a pink pen that had a small wand with a button on the end of it. "Once we leave, just push the little star, and you automatically be poofed back to your room." Wanda explained.

Timmy took the auto-poofer.

"Cool, and since I need to finish my Science Fair project fast, I wish I was at the greatest science lab in Dimmsdale!" Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda poofed him there.

/

Timmy got poofed to AJ's lab.

"AJ's lab?" Timmy questioned. He used the auto-poofer to get back to his room.

/

After Timmy poofed into his room, his fairies had also poofed in there.

"Hi, Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda said.

"The greatest lab in Dimmsdale is AJ's room!" Timmy stated. "I can't use his stuff for my science project. He'll know I took his technology!" He added.

"Well, maybe we should come with you." Wanda suggested.

"Yeah, I'm great with science." Cosmo stated. "Oh wait, did I say science, I meant hula dancing." He added.

"The rules say you can't help me win a competition, so I'll have to do it myself." Timmy said. "Okay, I wish I was in the greatest lab in any universe!" He added.

Wanda poofed him there.

"Let's go to Hawaii!" Wanda suggested to Cosmo.

"I'll get my lab coat." Cosmo stated.

Cosmo got a lab coat, and they poofed themselves to Hawaii.

/.

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, in the main room of Peach's Castle, Peach, Mario, Violet, (Luigi's girlfriend) Starlow, and a few Toads were gathered. They heard Toads from another part of the castle gasping.

"What seems to be the matter?" Peach asked.

"Princess!" A Toad that wasn't in the room yelled.

That Toad ran in the room, followed by Luigi. The next person that came into the room surprised the rest of them. It was Paper Princess Peach.

"Oh my goodness!" Peach yelled, shocked.

"H-how?" Mario added.

"Luigi! Do you have any idea what's going on?" Starlow asked. "…No, of course you don't." She added, before Luigi could say anything.

Peach and Paper Peach walked closer to each other. "Are you… me?" They both asked each other.

"Oh my." Paper Peach stated.

"Well, this just got interesting." Violet stated.

"Am I seeing double?" Starlow commented.

"I may faint…" Paper Peach added.

"Um, I DO know what's going on, guys!" Luigi stated.

"Oh, so you DO know what's going on, Luigi?" Starlow questioned.

"So I was helping Toad fix a hole in the wall…" Luigi started to explain. "When this book fell down." Luigi held up the book that released the Paper characters. "I was shocked at what was happening. And then that's I saw Paper Peach floating down, and then-"

"Uh, Luigi, is this explanation going to take much longer?" Starlow interrupted.

"No, in fact, I was nearing the end of my explanation." Luigi said smugly.

"Well, what do you two have to say about this?" Mario asked to the two princesses.

"Well, I can't believe there's a whole other dimension." Peach stated. "And another me!"

"I can't believe it either." Violet agreed.

"Yes, I'm just as shocked." Paper Peach stated. "Opening that book sent us flying out of our world…and into this one. I believe the way back home for us is through that book." She added. "It's all so bewildering…"

"There, there, Your Paper Highness. We'll take good care of you." Starlow said.

"And you are?" Paper Peach asked.

"I'm Starlow!" Starlow answered. "I'm a represtentative of the Star Sprites and de facto guide for Mario, Luigi, and Violet. Pleased to meet you! While we figure out how to get you home, why don't you do some sightseeing?" She suggested. "I'm sure we'd be happy to give you a tour of the kingdom."

"That's a lovely idea." Peach agreed. "Despite the circumstances that brought us together, I'm very pleased to meet you. Tee hee hee!" She added. "And talking to myself like this is a real hoot!"

Mario walked up to Paper Peach. "Um, hello, your Royal Paper Highness. It's an honor to meet you." He said.

"Yes, it's quite a pleasure to meet you, too, Mario!" Paper Peach responded.

Mario started to blush a little.

"Mario, you never speak so formally with me!" Peach noted. "Tee hee hee! I think someone's feeling a little shy! Come on now, don't just stand there all googly-eyed." She pulled Mario away from Paper Peach.

Then Luigi walked up to Paper Peach. "Uh, it's nice to meet you, Paper Princess Peach." He nervously stated.

"Nice to meet you, Luigi." Paper Peach responded.

Luigi started to blush a little.

"Uh, you're blushing, Luigi." Violet stated.

"PRINCESS!" Another Toad yelled, running into the room and up to Peach. "A flurry of Toads have suddenly appeared. They look just like us, but flattened! I've never seen such a scared bunch."

"Of course the Toads are frightened, given what they've just experienced." Peach said. "Please gather them so that we can welcome them properly."

"I can try…if I can get them to stop freaking out long enough to listen to me." The Toad responded.

"Maybe if we talked to them, they would listen to us." Mario suggested.

"Good idea. They would surely listen to us!" Violet agreed.

"Ok, follow me!" The Toad said.

Mario, Luigi, Violet, and the Toad went to the main room in the castle. They saw some other Toads trying to look for the Paper Toads that were cleverly hidden.

Mario, Luigi, and Violet were able to quickly find all of the hidden Paper Toads in the castle, and they all went back into the room where the two princesses were.

"PRINCESS PEACH!" The Paper Toads yelled. "Waaah! Boo hoo hoo!"

"Aw, don't cry! You're safe now!" Paper Peach reassured.

"They must still be in shock over appearing in this world." Peach said.

"That's part of it…" A Paper Toad said.

"But actually, there's one more thing…" Another Paper Toad said.

"There were so many other Toads with us…" Another said.

"And they're all missing!" The Paper Toads cried out.

/

In a grassy area, many Paper Toads fell to the ground.

"Wh-where are we?" One of them asked.

"Well, what do we have here? A bunch of skinny Toads!" A Goomba yelled. There were a group of Goombas that saw the Paper Toads.

"Round them all up!" Another Goomba yelled.

"Wh-what's happening?!" A Paper Toad asked in fear.

"Is it me, or are these guys looking even punier than usual?" One of the Goombas asked.

"No one cares! Just capture them!" Another Goomba yelled.

"Oh no! Someone help!" One of the Paper Toads cried out.

"GET 'EM!" One of the Goombas screamed.

The Goombas ran toward the Paper Toads. A couple were able to escape, but most of them were captured…

/

"And just like that, those Goombas kidnapped the rest of our pals." The Paper Toad finished.

"I'm so scared that they're been creased… Or crumpled!" A Paper Toad yelled.

"Or torn up into a million pieces!" Another Paper Toad added. "Waaahh! It's so horrible to think about!"

Paper Peach appeared to be in deep thought.

"Oh my…" She then said.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"I just remembered something." Paper Peach said. "When we all spilled out of the book, so did Bowser and a group of his minions. Which means that the Bowser from my world is in THIS world now too. If the two Bowsers were to join forces, I shudder to imagine the havoc they could wreak."

"Uh oh… that wouldn't be good…" Mario realized.

"Mario, Luigi, and Violet! The fate of the world rests on your shoulders!" Paper Peach said. "Can I count on you to rescue my paper subjects who are lost in this world?"

"You can count on us!" Violet said.

"This may be their greatest challenge yet…" Peach said. "After all, it's us versus two Bowsers AND all their minions."

"Well, I'm sure once you find **Mario** , the scales will tip back in our favor." Paper Peach said.

"But Mario's right here!" Starlow argued.

"Wait… I see what you mean!" Luigi then said.

"Well, good luck on your journey." Peach said.

Mario, Luigi, and Violet nodded.

"Let's go, Mario!" Starlow said.

They then started their quest.

/

In Retroville, Jimmy Neutron was working on upgrading his robotic dog, Goddard. Goddard was hooked up to a device. The robotic dog whined.

"Oh, don't be like that, Goddard." Jimmy said. "It's just a simple tune up!"

Goddard shook his head.

"My new jiffy tuner will replace your old components by painlessly rearranging your subatomic structure." Jimmy explained.

Goddard whined again.

Jimmy sighed. "Aw come on. As long as I'm here to monitor the molecular transmogrification, nothing can go wrong."

However, in other part of the lab, Timmy had just poofed in, holding the Auto Poofer. Thankfully for Timmy, Jimmy hadn't noticed him.

"Whoa." Timmy said. Then, he noticed something was a little different about him. "Hey, why is everything so bulgy?" He questioned.

He just shrugged it off. "Ah, who cares." He walked up to shelves that had a lot of inventions on them. "Wow, look at all this amazing stuff!"

Timmy was amazed. "I don't even know where to start! I've got to approach this in the most scientific manner possible." He then got an idea. "Eenie Meenie Miney…"

He took one of the random inventions from one of the shelves, which looked like a large helmet. "Excellent!"

On the other side of the lab, Jimmy was adjusting some things on his computer.

"Now switch to sleep mode and it'll be over before you know it." Jimmy said to Goddard. He pressed a button, and Goddard turned off.

"Now I just install the tune-up disk." Jimmy said. He opened the disk drive to the computer and placed a disk in the slot, which then closed. The computer screen showed a progress bar of how much of the tune-up was done.

Something began leaking from Goddard.

"Whoops, slight plasma leak. Better get a mini-laser." Jimmy said. He walked over to a rack of mini-lasers and took one of them, and then walked back to Goddard.

However, as he walked past his chair that had a huge screen in front of it, it spun around, revealing Timmy in the seat with the Brain Drain helmet on his head.

"Hey! Who the heck are you?" Jimmy questioned, dropping the mini-laser.

"I'm loopy, I'm loopy!" Timmy said.

"What are you doing? That thing's dangerous!" Jimmy said. He walked over to a shelf and got a remote control for the brain drain helmet, and pressed the button to turn it off.

Once the effects of the helmet were reversed, Timmy took it off.

"Give me that!" Jimmy said, snatching the helmet away. "How did you get in my lab, anyway?" He questioned.

"Ha! Your lab?" Timmy asked, setting the Auto Poofer down on the table attached to the chair.

"Sorry dude, I've got dibs on this place. One of these gizmos is going to win me first prize at the science fair!" Timmy said, walking over to the shelves with the inventions. He picked up the hypercube, a small cube that could store an infinite amount of objects in it.

"Careful with that!" Jimmy yelled, taking away the hypercube from Timmy.

"Look, Baron von Bighead, get off my back, which is now bulgy." Timmy said, taking back the hypercube.

"Listen closely, Beaver Boy. Try to follow what I'm saying." Jimmy said, snatching back the hypercube yet again, and then setting it on the ground.

"Everything in this lab is mine." Jimmy said. "This helmet, this shrink ray, and even this mini-laser." Jimmy picked up the Auto Poofer from the desk. Then he realized it looked off.

"Oh yeah? Well- WHAAAA!" Timmy was interrupted as he accidentally stepped on the hypercube and got sucked into it.

"Ha, serves you right." Jimmy said smugly. Then he looked at the Auto Poofer again. "Hey wait a minute, this isn't my mini-las-" Jimmy was interrupted as he accidentally activated the Auto Poofer, poofing him away.

A few seconds after, Timmy managed to get out of the hypercube. "I meant to do that." He said. He looked around. Jimmy was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Timmy questioned. "Must've scared him off. Which means, I've finally got the greatest lab in any universe all to myself!" Timmy smirked.

/

There was a stage with a stool. Someone put a pink and green boom box on it, and pressed the play button. An upbeat song began to play.

 _"_ _Timmy is an average kid"_

 _"_ _That no one understands"_

Suddenly it got blasted away and a Metallica boom-box replaced it, and someone pressed the play button on it. A rock song started to play.

 _"_ _From here to the stars"_

 _"_ _Fueled by candy bars"_

 _"_ _Rides a kid with a knack for inventions"_

The boom box turned into a frog, which hopped of the stage. There was a POOF, and another pink-green boom box appeared.

 _"_ _It flips your lid"_

 _"_ _When you got a kid"_

 _"_ _With fairly odd-"_

It was interrupted by another Metallica boom box falling on it.

 _"_ _With a super-powered mind"_

 _"_ _A mechanical canine"_

The boom-box got turned into a pig that hopped off the stage.

Timmy Turner emerged from a curtain with a wand in his hand, and Jimmy Neutron opened a door with his shrink ray. Timmy blasted magic from the wand, and Jimmy blasted energy from the shrink ray.

The two beams combined, and there was a sign that read; 'Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'. Timmy and Jimmy started to walk toward each other, until a book fell and landed between them. It opened, and tons of paper versions of Mario enemies came pouring out.

Paper versions of Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys, Piranha Plants, and more covered the screen. That was until another character, the paper version of Mario, came and peeled them off.

The sign now said; Jimmy Timmy: Paper Jam, and the paper versions of Bowser, Peach, Bowser Jr, and Kammy were now on the right side of the stage. Paper Mario then landed next to Jimmy and Timmy.

Then the sign fell on them, and Cosmo and Wanda were revealed to be riding on top of Goddard, and they flew away.

/

 **Author's Note: And there's Chapter 1 of this story! It ended up way longer than I expected O_o**

 **This story won't be as serious as the later parts of Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten), it's going to be more of a lighthearted story for the most part.**

 **Also, there's going to be a special surprise on April 22, the 1 Year Anniversary to celebrate the first Chapter of SPW (Rewritten) ;)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Two Villains Meet

**Jimmy Timmy: Paper Jam**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **OCs belong to Wishmaker1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to Wishmaker1028**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: Two Villains Meet**

 **/**

With Mario's team, they were about to begin their quest, when they heard a ruckus going on in a part of Peach's Castle. When they went into the room where it was happening…

…Well, it was chaos.

Three Toads were chasing Nabbit, who had presumably stolen something. The Toads almost caught Nabbit several times, but Nabbit then jumped away, into some water.

The trio walked up to the three Toads. The stuff they had managed to retrieve from Nabbit were a Red Shell, a Fire Flower, and an Ice Flower.

"Aw man…" The Green Toad sighed.

"That guy just stole a whole bunch of Special Attacks!" The Yellow Toad said.

"Without those, we're doomed!" The Red Toad said. "It's all over for me, for you, and for this kingdom too! IT'S GAME OVER FOR US ALL!" The Toads started crying.

"Hey! There's no need to cry." Mario reassured.

"Yeah, we'll be able to get by with just these." Luigi agreed.

"Huh? You really think you can make do with just these two?" The Green Toad asked.

"Well, you guys ARE the heroes…" The Yellow Toad said.

"Yeah, we'll be able to beat ANYTHING even with just these!" Violet said.

The three Toads started crying again. "We're so touched!" They said.

"So please take these with you." The Red Toad said.

Mario got the Red Shell, Luigi got the Fire Flower, and Violet got the Ice Flower.

"Awesome! You three got Special Attacks!" Starlow said.

"And we're counting on you to find Nabbit and take back the Special Attacks he stole from us!" The Red Toad said. "Oh and also to save the world and all that jazz."

Mario's group then went to exit the castle. But right before they did, they saw Toadette holding what looked like a really small Papercraft version of Mario.

"That's it! Juuump!" Toadette said, tossing the Papercraft in the air, and then catching it. Then she noticed Mario, Luigi, and Violet.

"Oh, hi there!" Toadette said. "Look at what I made! It has lots of interchangeable parts, so it's super versatile. And it only took me three hours to build!"

"'Wow, that's incredible!" Luigi said, clapping.

"I know. Sometimes my genius frightens even me." Toadette said. "My next project is gonna be a life sized Papercraft for you guys! Good luck on your adventure! I wish I could go with you… I'm actually getting pretty good at this adventuring thing."

"WAIT!"

Three Paper Toads ran up to them.

"Whew! We caught you just in time!" The Red Paper Toad said. "We have something for you to take on your journey!"

The Red Paper Toad gave them a Copy Block.

"We actually made this copy block ourselves." The Green Paper Toad said. "We think you'll find it pretty useful!"

"A Copy Block? Why didn't I think of that?" Toadette asked.

"Thanks! That back room has all kinds of cool stuff that I've never seen before!" The Green Paper Toad said. "We took the liberty of using it to make that Copy Block. We're a pretty crafty bunch, so we're planning on making stuff out of paper too! I think you're going to like what we come up with!"

"Paper, eh? How intriguing!" Toadette said. "With my brain and these guys' dexterity… Well, the possibilities are very exciting!"

"Well, we'd better get back to working." The Blue Paper Toad said. "Good luck, Mario, Luigi, and Violet!" The Paper Toads ran back to where they came from.

"I'm going to check out what they're cooking up." Toadette said. "Who knows? Maybe we'll end up collaborating on something amazing!" She ran off to where the Paper Toads went.

Then the group exited the castle.

/

In Jimmy's lab, Timmy was in awe.

"Whoa, look at all this cool junk!" Timmy said, picking up the shrink ray. "I could totally smoke AJ with any one of these gadgets!"

He pressed a button on the shrink ray, and he shrunk down to the size of an ant. He looked around, and then pressed the button again, returning him to normal size.

"Nah, too tiny." Timmy said, tossing aside the shrink ray. He grabbed another device and pressed the only button on it. Robotic hands that were designed to stylize hair came down and changed Timmy's hairstyle into Jimmy's. Timmy pressed the button again and his hair was back to normal.

"Too hairy." Timmy said. He tossed the device aside and grabbed the cheese gun. He aimed at the chair and took fire. The cheese gun emitted a ray that turned the chair into cheese. Thankfully it would wear off after a little while.

"Too cheesy!" Timmy said. "Aw man, it'll take forever to sort through all this stuff. I might never find the right science project!" Timmy kicked away the hypercube. Then he noticed what Goddard was hooked up to.

"Whoa, a videogame dogbox!" Timmy said. "At last, something that addresses basic human needs." He then read what was on the computer screen.

"'Downloading Tune Up'? That's a stupid name for a game. It's a good thing that I always carry the PC version of 'Decimator, Crush The Planet', that I conveniently started carrying yesterday." Timmy said.

Timmy opened the disk drive and removed the Tune Up disk, replacing it with the Decimator disk. Goddard sparked a little, and then the computer screen changed, now showing the download of the Decimator game.

"Cool, I suddenly love science!" Timmy cheered. He looked at the computer screen. The download was at 4%.

"Come on, download!" Timmy yelled. Then he took a deep breath. "Aw, come on Turner, be patient, you're a bulgy scientist now. Good science requires discipline, perseverance, and above all… I'm bored. Hey, where'd I put my Poofer?"

Timmy walked around until he spotted a mini-laser on the ground. He picked it up. "I guess this is my Poofer. It's hard to tell when everything looks so weird and bulgy."

Then an alarm went off, and Jimmy's friends, Carl and Sheen came falling down into the lab through a pipe. Carl gasped.

"Aw come on." Timmy groaned. "First that selfish crabby kid poofs in here, and now you two? Is everybody wishing they were in the greatest lab in any universe?"

"This lab belongs to Jimmy." Carl corrected. Then Sheen gasped.

"Carl, don't you see? This is Jimmy!" Sheen yelled. "Another experiment must have gone horribly wrong! This time he shrunk his own head!"

"My name's not Jimmy, it's Timmy." Timmy said.

"You scientifically altered the first letter of your name?" Carl asked.

"Huh?" Timmy asked, confused at what they were talking about.

"You maniacal genius!" Sheen yelled.

Then Timmy had an idea. "Hey, I'll let you two hang out if you show me how to work this stuff." He grabbed what looked like a small cannon and fired it. A small fireball flew in the air and circled around them for a few seconds before exploding, causing everyone to duck.

"We can do that." Sheen said.

"Sheen, no." Carl said. "Big headed Jimmy said we should never touch his stuff."

"Quiet, Carl. The small headed are easily manipulated." Sheen whispered. "This could be our chance to play with some of the most coolest and slightly more dangerous experiments!"

"That I could use to win first prize at the science fair!" Timmy said. "Let's get experimental!"

"I love this new small headed Jimmy!" Sheen said.

/

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, with Mario's team, they had just exited Peach's Castle. Then, a Lakitu flew down to them.

"Oh, hello! I've been tasked by Princess Peach to assist you all on your journey." The Lakitu said. "If you don't mind, I'm going to make some notes about our conversation to send back to her."

"Uh, ok?" Mario said.

The Lakitu took out a pen and a notepad. "The subjects appear focused on the adventure ahead." He said while writing.

"Their willingness to engage in conversation suggests a tendency towards extroversion." He continued. "While generally a positive, they should exercise caution when meeting strangers. Sometimes it's important to be wary of others!" He then put away the notepad and pen and turned to face Mario's group.

"But perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. We haven't even been properly introduced!" The Lakitu said. "I am Lakitu. Pleased to meet you! As I mentioned, Princess Peach has asked me to look out for you and provide assistance as necessary. So I was just working on my report to her. If you need me, rest assured that I will dash over to your side. But for now, I will keep a respectful distance."

"Uh, thank you, Lakitu." Violet said.

"You're welcome." The Lakitu said, before flying away.

Then the group started to make their way to Sunbeam Plains, and they came across two Paper Goombas.

"Hey, isn't that Mario?" The first one asked.

"I dunno… Something seems different about him…" The second one responded.

The first Paper Goomba walked closer to Mario. "Huh, you're right. Mario's a round guy, but not this round."

"Gosh, get a load of this guy!" Starlow said.

The group walked closer to the Paper Goomba that was near them.

"Why are you all giving me the hairy eyeball?" The Paper Goomba asked.

Then Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Starlow started folding up the Paper Goomba, until it managed to break free, albeit a bit crumpled.

"Uh… You OK there, buddy?" The other Paper Goomba asked.

The first Paper Goomba ran back to the other one.

"No, I'm not OK! Did you see the way they manhandled me? I'm all bent out of shape now!" The Paper Goomba clearly had a crease on it. "Let's give these brutes a taste of their own medicine!" The two Paper Goombas attacked Mario, Luigi, and Violet.

Soon enough, the three defeated the Paper Goombas, which became crumpled.

"You'd better watch yourself. Next time I'm coming back with a whole stack!" The first Paper Goomba yelled. "Then we'll see who's the crumpler and who's the crumplee!" The two Paper Goombas ran away.

"Those goons were pretty flimsy after all." Starlow commented. "But we can't expect everything to be a cakewalk."

"Especially with two Bowsers on the loose." Mario said.

"Right. Remember what Paper Princess Peach said…" Starlow said. "If both versions of Bowser's minions teamed up, things could get pretty sticky."

"Hopefully that won't happen…" Violet nervously said.

/

In Bowser's Castle, Kamek was walking around in the main hall.

"Kamek!" Bowser, the King Of The Koopas shouted from across the hall. "What's the status of that plan of ours?"

"Ah, yes, Master Bowser, the plan. It's, er, trucking along." Kamek answered. He gulped when Bowser appeared to look angry.

"What kind of progress report is that?!" Bowser questioned. "Speed it up! Get it done!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Kamek said.

"And I want to nip this little Mario problem at the bud!" Bowser added. "Tell the minions to hunt them down and destroy them!"

"Sheesh, would it kill you to say please?" Kamek whispered. Bowser roared.

"A thousand apologies, Your Highness! I was only talking to myself!" Kamek quickly apologized.

"Where the heck am I?!" Another voice that sounded like Bowser said from the opposite side of the room.

"…Has His Highness taken up ventriloquism?" Kamek wondered. He turned to the other side of the room. He saw a paper version of Bowser standing there.

"Oh my!" Kamek jumped up a little.

Paper Bowser looked around. "What the heck just happened?!" He questioned. He stomped over to Bowser, with Kamek in between them. The two Bowsers looked at each other for a moment.

"Who the heck is this guy?" The both questioned, pointing accusing fingers at each other.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me. There are…TWO Master Bowsers?" Kamek questioned.

Bowser glared at Paper Bowser. "I don't know how you sneaked in, but get out!" Bowser yelled. "This is MY castle, you flimsy knockoff!"

"Oh, puh-lease!" Paper Bowser said. "YOU'RE the knockoff!"

"Even your insults are knockoffs! Get out before I rearrange your face!" Bowser yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Paper Bowser challenged.

The two Bowsers glared at each other for a few more seconds. Then they began a brawl with each other, all the while with spewing insults at each other.

"Have a hertz doughnut, paperweight!"

"Ugh, blech! That's nothing compared to my knuckle sandwich!"

"Ow! Stop pulling my hair, you cheat!"

"Coming from you, that's a compliment!"

Then a Goomba came running up, yelling, "Master Booooowwwser!"

The two Bowsers stopped fighting for a moment. "What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" They both questioned.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." The Goomba apologized. "I'll let you go back to, er, whatever you were doing."

The two Bowsers began fighting each other again, and the Goomba and Kamek begun taking to each other.

"Master Bowser is, er, occupied at the moment. Can I help you?" Kamek asked.

"There's a flurry of flat Toads and minions pouring down all over the Mushroom Kingdom!" The Goomba yelled.

"Say what now?" Kamek asked.

"A whole mess of paper things came flying out of Peach's Castle." The Goomba answered.

"This is all starting to make some sense." Kamek said. "I've heard about a book that holds a parallel world within its pages. I thought it was just the stuff of legend… But based on what you've just told me, perhaps this book is, in fact, real. And it sounds like it's in Princess Peach's castle!"

"Oh, and on an unrelated note, the Magikoopas at our research facility have documented what appears to be two cases of interdimensional travel!" The Goomba said.

"Hm… I'll have to look into that, and perhaps speak to Lord Bowser about it." Kamek said.

Before the conversation could continue, they heard another voice come from the long hallway.

"What's the big idea, copycat?"

"And the book would explain this little situation here." Kamek sighed.

Bowser Jr and his Paper counterpart were arguing with each other.

"What?! It's pretty obvious that YOU'RE the copycat!" Paper Bowser Jr said. "That said, you picked a pretty nice style to jack!"

"Thanks!" Bowser Jr said. "It's like looking into a funhouse mirror. Crazy! But anyway, you showed up at just the right time. It was getting boring around here."

"The name's Bowser Jr. Pleased to meetcha!" Paper Bowser Jr said.

"No way! That's MY name too! Wow! OK then, let's get this party started!" Bowser Jr said.

Kamek groaned. "My head is starting to hurt." He commented. He then realized that the two Bowsers were still fighting. "Master Bowser! Please calm down!"

Kamek looked around, the Goomba seemingly had run off. "Hey! Can I get a little assistance over here? Anyone?"

/

"Anyone else having a weird, shivery feeling?" Luigi asked.

"I do too." Starlow said. "I hope it's just this breeze and not something more ominous. For now, let's rescue those Paper Toads."

The group of heroes continued through Sunbeam Plains.


	3. Paper Mario

**Jimmy Timmy: Paper Jam**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **OCs belong to Wishmaker1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to Wishmaker1028**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Paper Mario**

* * *

In Retroville, Timmy, Carl, and Sheen were testing out some of Jimmy's inventions. Carl was using the Robo-Walker.

"Oh yeah! I'm bad! I'm using the Robo-Walker!" Carl cheered. "I feel nauseous but I'm ba-bad!"

"Huzzah!" Sheen yelled, bouncing around in the Super Bubblegum-Moblie. "Let evildoers beware the wrath of guy in a bubble man!" Then he started try to see where Timmy was, but couldn't find him.

"Hey, where'd small headed Jimmy go?" Sheen asked.

Timmy was flying around on the rocket board, and couldn't control it at all. He ended up crashing into Sheen, causing the Super Bubblegum Mobile to pop. Sheen crashed into Carl, causing the Robo-Walker to fall to the ground and create a small explosion. Everyone fell to the to the ground.

"Small headed Jimmy, are you okay?" Carl asked.

"My new bulgy skull might be cracked, but my new bulgy mind doesn't care!" Timmy cheered. "Woohoo, let's do it again!"

"Wow!" Sheen said. "This new Jimmy really puts the mental in experimental!"

Just then, Jimmy's mom, Judy Neutron came walking outside after seeing what had just transpired. She looked angry.

"James Isaac Neutron!" Judy yelled, walking up to the three. "Look at this mess, honesty Jimmy-"

"My name is Timmy! Timmy!" Timmy yelled. He turned to Carl. "I think people in your dimension use J instead of a T! Jeez, what a jwit."

"Oh, so now we're a Mr. Smarty Pants?" Judy questioned. "That's it young man, you're grounded."

"What'd I do?" Timmy asked.

"Hm, might I suggest the Hypno Beam?" Sheen asked, picking it up and handing the invention to Timmy.

"Ooh, excellent choice." Carl said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you're-" Judy was interrupted by Timmy using the Hypno Beam on her.

"I can bend others to my will. Cool!" Timmy said. "You think that you're, um… Mighty Mom!"

Timmy stopped the Hypno Beam and Judy suddenly stood up straight. "Quickly spinning around, Judy Neutron transforms herself into…"

Judy spun around for several seconds, and then stopped. "Mighty Mom! Super powered defender of domestic order! My hyper domestic sensors detect dirt, and danger, and dirt! Vacuum power flying abilities, activate!"

Judy stuck her arms out and began running around, acting like she was flying. She accidentally crashed into a potted plant, causing it to break. "I'll clean that up." She said.

"Uh, I don't know new Jimmy, maybe this stuff is too dangerous." Carl warned. "Aren't you worried we're tampering with forces we can never hope to control?"

As Carl said that, Timmy threw aside the Hypno Beam. "Don't you mean jampering?" Timmy asked. He walked over to the skateboard.

"And no, I'm not." Timmy added. He walked over to the rocket board and got on it. "So, about this skateboard, I think I've finally got the hang of-YAAAA!" Timmy lost control of the rocket board as it flew in the air wildly with him on it.

"Wow, look at small headed Jimmy go!" Carl said.

"Yeah! His lack of concern and safety for himself and others is bold and refreshing!" Sheen agreed.

* * *

At Sunbeam Plains, Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Starlow had only traveled a little bit farther when they had run into a couple Goombas.

"It's Mario! And it looks like the real deal this time!" The first Goomba said.

"Well, technically speaking, that other guy was real too, right?" The other Goomba asked. "I mean, sure, he was flatter, and it was weird how he floated down from the sky. But does that make him any less real? Anyway, whatever! Let's get him!"

Mario, Luigi, and Violet fought the Goombas, which they easily defeated.

"Do you think that they were talking about Paper Mario?" Violet asked.

"Hmm… you could be right." Starlow said.

* * *

In Jimmy's house, Judy was looking under a couch.

"Dust bunnies! Surrender!" Judy yelled. She began to lift up the couch, when her husband, Hugh Neutron walked up to her, holding a mirror and scratching his forehead.

"Butter biscuit, I can't tell, is this a mole or just a scaly patch?" Hugh asked.

Judy set down the couch and faced Hugh. "Ah, it's my fateful sidekick, Lint Boy." She said.

Hugh looked slightly confused. "It's Lint Man." He corrected.

"Into your spandex leotard, Lint Boy." Judy said. "We've got to scour this town of evil."

Hugh thought about what she was saying. "Oh, I get it!" He said. "You want to play one of those, uh, special games, eh? Alright but let me chase you this time."

"Behind the refrigerator and beyond!" Judy yelled. She ran into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm coming right behind you, my mistress of meticulousness." Hugh said. "Look at me, I'm flying!" He started to run into the kitchen, but he tripped and broke the mirror.

* * *

Later in Sunbeam Plains, Mario's group had found a Paper Toad.

But he kept running away, he was too fast for them to catch, and they eventually lost track of him.

"Where did he go?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, but gosh, that guy can shake a leg!" Starlow commented.

"I'm sure we'll run into him again soon." Mario said.

"You're right. For now, let's just moving forward." Starlow said.

* * *

In Jimmy's lab, The Decimator download was at 56%. Goddard was starting to change. He was looking more and more like the Decimator.

* * *

Back with Mario's group, they found another Paper Toad from a distance.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" The Paper Toad asked.

"Look, it's a Paper Toad!" Violet said. "Let's go see what his story is."

But before they could, they saw a Goomba start to chase the Paper Toad. The Paper Toad slipped through a crack in a couple of rocks that the Goomba couldn't fit through. Mario's group walked over to the rocks.

"His flatness is pretty handy for getting through tight spots." Starlow said. "But it makes it difficult for us to rescue him.

* * *

Two 5th Grade girls were walking down a sidewalk in Retroville, carrying books. The blond one was named Cindy, and the African-American one was named Libby. In the background, Timmy was riding on the rocket board with absolutely no control whatsoever while screaming.

"I'm telling you, Susan B. Anthony can totally kick Madam Currie's butt!" Cindy said.

"Not if she was tag teamed with Harriet Tubman." Libby argued.

"INCOMING!"

Cindy and Libby looked behind them only to get knocked over by Timmy, who accidently crashed into them. He fell off of the rocket board.

"That could've gone better." Timmy said.

"Neutron, you dolt! Why don't you look where you're rocket boarding?" Cindy yelled.

"Hey, that's not Neutron. The head's too small." Libby said.

"And that overbite could crack open a sea turtle." Cindy added.

"Hey!" Timmy yelled.

"Let me guess. You must be one of Neutron's online 3D Chess club pals, great." Cindy said. "Just what this town needs, another big brained chess geek!"

"Look, I said I was sorry!" Timmy argued.

"Too late, pawn to king duh!" Cindy yelled.

"It wasn't my fault! The controls are very complicated!" Timmy argued.

"Maybe to a hamster." Cindy said. "Looks like all you have to do is press those studs with your feet." She pointed at the yellow, blue, and red buttons on the rocket board.

"Really?" Timmy asked. He got on the rocket board and tried out what she said. Now he could control it just fine.

"Woohoo, look at me, I'm doing it!" Timmy cheered. "And I'm not crashing into stuff, although, I kinda miss the crashing into stuff."

He landed and got off the rocket board. "Say, you're pretty smart. You wanna help me with my science project?" Timmy asked.

"You're asking for a girl's help? You actually value my opinion?" Cindy asked, surprised.

"Sorta." Timmy answered.

"Careful Cindy, it's a trick, I'll bet Neutron put him up to it." Libby warned. However Timmy's innocent face said otherwise.

"No. I think he actually means it." Cindy said.

Just then, Carl and Sheen finally caught up with Timmy, out of breath.

"Looking good, small headed Jimmy!" Sheen said, giving a thumbs up.

"Cindy, Libby, have you met new small headed Jimmy?" Carl asked. "You can call him new Jimmy for short." While Carl was saying that, Cindy rolled her eyes.

"This isn't Jimmy! This is one of his friends." Cindy corrected, walking over to Timmy. "One of his much cooler, better looking friends." She added.

"I love this universe!" Timmy said.

"Are you mad, woman?" Sheen questioned. "Look at his head! Tell her, small headed Jimmy! Tell her how you shrunk your own living head!"

"Uh, I'm going to with what she said." Timmy said. He held hands with Cindy as he walked down the sidewalk with her.

"What's the most challenging part of 3D chess?" Cindy asked.

"Uh, trying to figure out how that horsey thing goes?" Timmy asked.

"Ha ha ha! You're so funny!" Cindy laughed.

"Hey Jimmy, where are you going?" Carl called out.

"I think we've just been flat left." Libby said.

"Aw man! I hate new small headed Jimmy!" Sheen yelled.

* * *

In Sunbeam Plains, after traveling a little farther, Mario group ran into the Paper Goomba from earlier, joined by several other Paper Goombas.

"Look, guys, it's the creeps who messed me up!" The Paper Goomba said.

"Huh? I don't remember you." Mario said.

"Don't tell me you forgot already!" The Paper Goomba yelled. "I'm the Goomba you crumpled!"

"Oh, you're THAT Paper Goomba." Luigi realized.

"Yeah, it took me forever to iron out the creases you put into my face!" The Paper Goomba said. "And I'm still looking a little folded. Anyway, I meant it when I said I'd be back with a bunch of my friends. Now you're gonna pay!"

The Paper Goombas stacked together and formed into a wheel, that then sped after the group. Mario, Luigi, and Violet ran as fast as they could away from it.

After a little bit they thought they had outran it, and breathed a sigh of relief. But before anyone could react, the Paper Goomba Wheel came at them all from the other side, hitting them and knocking them out.

The Paper Goomba wheel reformed into the Paper Goomba stack.

"How about that? Betcha didn't think we could do something that cool!" The Paper Goomba said.

"Hey, you've gotta keep it together!" Starlow said to Mario, Luigi, and Violet. "Don't let these paperweights get you down!"

"Oh please. The weakest one of us is still a million times stronger than them!" The Paper Goomba argued.

"Big words, little Goomba. Almost as big as your eyebrows!" Starlow said. "Get up, Mario! You can't lose to these guys!"

"Hmph! We better go report this to Master Bowser." The Paper Goomba said. The Paper Goomba stack was about to walk off, when a figure jumped on them from above, dazing the stack for a moment. Starlow instantly knew who it was.

"Wait… PAPER MARIO!?" Starlow yelled.

The figure was indeed Paper Mario. He stood there, ready to fight the stack.

"Wait…that was actually Mario?" The Paper Goomba asked. "Well, we've already beaten one Mario today… What's one more? Get him, boys? Prepare the ultra… special… um… stomper-roller thingy… (We really should have agreed on a name for this, guys…) Whatever! We're gonna stomp you!"

Soon, Paper Mario was able to easily defeat the Paper Goombas, using the Copy Block that Mario and co got from earlier.

"It's just my luck that there are TWO Marios!" The original Paper Goomba said. "Whatever! You haven't seen the last of me!"

The Paper Goomba ran off, and just then, Mario, Luigi, and Violet woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" Violet asked.

"I dunno…" Luigi said.

And when they turned around, they saw Paper Mario staring at them.

"Luigi? Violet?" Paper Mario asked.

Paper Mario walked closer to them and examined them a little. After that, he looked a little confused. "Huh? You look different…"

"That's because this Luigi and Violet aren't from your world at all." Starlow said. "In fact, they're entirely different. And not to freak you out, but you might wanna take a look behind you too."

Paper Mario looked behind him, and he saw Mario. And he kinda freaked out a little, but only for a few seconds.

"Hello, I am the Mario from this world. Are you the Mario from the paper world?" Mario asked.

"Yep, that's me." Paper Mario said, nodding.

"So, Mario from the world in the book in Peach's castle…" Starlow said. "Hmm… that's a bit of a mouthful."

"Just call me Paper Mario, it would be easier since I'm one of the only few living beings made of paper here." Paper Mario said.

"Gotcha. Paper Mario it is then." Starlow said.

"Sooo… What's even going on?" Paper Mario asked.

"Here's the skinny. There are now two Bowsers in this world. That means double the badness." Starlow said. "And if those two Bowsers were to start working together, that would equal evil squared! …Math was never my strong suit. But you get the general gist. The four of you have to work together to save our kingdom… and help our paper friends get back to theirs!"

"If it's Bowser we're talking about, then it should be easy. About a month ago he ruined a Sticker Fest, and me and my new partner Kersti had to go fix everything. If that was easy, then this should be a cake!" Paper Mario said.

"Excellent! With double the Mario power, we'll have this thing sewn up in no time!" Starlow said.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi said.

"Let's do this!" Violet said.

What once was a group of three was now four. With Paper Mario at their side, Mario, Luigi, and Violet could save the world!

…Or can they?

* * *

In Jimmy's lab, the Decimator download has just completed. Goddard had fully transformed into the Decimator.

The Decimator broke out of Jimmy's lab, roaring. It spotted Judy and Hugh running toward the back entrance of Jimmy's house. It targeted Hugh.

"Lint Boy, quick! To the mom lair!" Judy said. She kicked the back door open and went inside the house.

"Now you're talking." Hugh said, following her. But the door closed before he went in. "Hey!" Hugh started to try to open the door, while the Decimator started to walk towards him.

"Mighty Mom!" Hugh yelled. "Household avenger! Open up, Lint Boy needs to recharge his power pack." He heard growling behind him, and slowly turned around. "G-Goddard?"

 **"Player 1. Your future is cancelled."** The Decimator said. It moved toward Hugh.

"D-down down boy, no no d-down, DOWN!" Hugh yelled.

* * *

 **Author's Note: IT'S BEEN 3000 YEARS!**

 **Jokes aside, finally able to update this. I was kinda stuck on how to do the scene where it introduced Paper Mario for about a week. :/ Oh well, I got it done now. I'm going to take a clear my head and play some Sonic Generations for an hour or two.**


	4. The Science Fair

**Jimmy Timmy: Paper Jam**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **OCs belong to Wishmaker1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to Wishmaker1028**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Science Fair**

* * *

"Puking plutonium!"

That's what Jimmy said after he realized that he wasn't in his own lab anymore. He was in Timmy's house in Dimmsdale, although he didn't know whose house it even was.

"My hands…" Jimmy said as he examined his hands. "My arms…" Jimmy examined his arms. "And my depth… it's gone!"

"Where am I?" Jimmy asked. "That buck-toothed kid must have used this to teleport me out of my own lab!" The 'this' he was talking about was the Auto-Poofer.

"I've gotta get back to Goddard! If I'm not there to monitor his tune up, the atomic transmutation could run wild!" Jimmy said. "There's got to be some sort of instruction manual to this teleportation pen in here."

He opened a drawer in one of the dressers, revealing pink hats stuffed to the brim inside of it. "No manual…"

He looked inside of a fish bowl that was on a dresser. "No fish…"

He walked up to a closet and opened it. There were literally hundreds of Crimson Chin comic books in there, and they all fell out on top of him. "AH! No."

He got out of the pile of comic books and continued looking around. "Maybe, under the bed." He started to look under the bed.

Just then, Cosmo and Wanda had decided to return from their tropical vacation. They saw Jimmy's shoes sticking out from under the bed and assumed that he was Timmy.

"Aloha Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda said.

Jimmy came out from under the bed. "Timmy, who's Timmy?" Jimmy asked. "I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Neutron!"

Cosmo and Wanda screamed.

"I'm not familiar with how you greet people in this dimension but okay." Jimmy said. Then he screamed, with Cosmo and Wanda joining in.

Then Jimmy looked out the window, and saw AJ and his clones riding on bicycles. "Hi Timmy." They all said. Jimmy responded by screaming.

"Scream all you want. We're still gonna kick your but at the Science Fair tomorrow!" AJ and his clones said as they rode off.

"Oh no, that kid isn't Timmy." Cosmo whispered to Wanda. "His swirly, fudgy hair is way too perfect."

"Worse, if he finds out we're Timmy's fairies, we'll have to go away forever!" Wanda whispered back.

Jimmy walked up to Cosmo and Wanda. "What are you?" He asked.

"I'm Cosmo…" Cosmo said.

"I'm Wanda…" Wanda said.

"And we're… um…" Cosmo and Wanda said.

"Holograms, of course!" Jimmy finished.

"Hey! Lay off the wife!" Cosmo yelled, pulling Wanda away from Jimmy.

"Oh, and capable of independent, rational thought. You must've been programmed for super intelligence!" Jimmy said.

Then, Cosmo gasped. "Did you hear that? He called me super intelligent!" He changed into a superhero outfit. "This looks like a job for my brain! Go ahead, go ahead, ask me something."

"Why are you still talking?" Wanda questioned.

"7!" Cosmo answered proudly.

Just then, the door to the room was suddenly kicked open, crushing Cosmo and Wanda against the wall. Timmy's dad, Terrance, was the one who opened it.

"Hey Timmy! Ready for school, and the big science fair?" Terrance asked.

"It's not Timmy, it's Jimmy, Jimmy Neutron!" Jimmy said.

"Oh, sure it is, son." Terrance said. "And I'm sure this amazing disguise has nothing to do with the fact that you don't want to go to school today because you didn't finish your science fair experiment."

"Bu-"

Jimmy got interrupted by Terrance, who laughed. "I remember the time you wanted to avoid that math exam and you were Kent Quasar, and the time you didn't want to go to the dentist and you were Buzz Adams! Oh that's rich!"

"I don't have time to do a science fair project. And I'm not Timmy!" Jimmy said.

"Of course you're not." Terrance said. "That's why we brought not Vicky, your not babysitter to not bring you to your not school!"

Vicky, who had just walked in, was smiling evilly. "Don't worry, Mr. Turner, I'll make sure Jimmy here gets to school safe and sound…" She said. "As soon as I get this fake head off!"

* * *

In Sunbeam Plains, Mario's group just finished saving some Paper Toads and were talking when the Lakitu from before flew down to them.

"Well, hellooooo there!" Lakitu said. "I went ahead and took those Paper Toads to Peach's Castle. Luckily, they were super light, so there was no danger of shell strain."

"Let's keep up the good work and rescue even more Paper Toads!" Starlow said.

"Okay!" Paper Mario said.

"Well then, I'll be off. Best of luck to you!" Lakitu said. Lakitu flew off.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Vicky was driving Jimmy to school over the speed limit in the Striker Z, which looked old.

"Aren't you going a little fast?"' Jimmy asked. "You'll never stop in time at the velocity we're going."

"Stopping? Haha, that's funny." Vicky said.

As soon as the Striker Z passed by the school, Jimmy was kicked out of the car.

"Different world, same physics." Jimmy said. Then Cosmo and Wanda poofed next to him, disguised as cats.

"Hi, not Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda said.

"You two!" Jimmy said. "You've gotta help me get back to my world and get that other kid back here!"

"We can't do that Jimmy. Timmy's gotta wish for it." Wanda said.

"So you only respond to a voice command from a specific human frequency?" Jimmy asked.

"I still have no idea what you're saying." Cosmo said.

"Hmm, you seem to be able to alter your appearance and location at will." Jimmy noted.

"That's because Timmy doesn't want anyone to know about us. We have to be careful." Wanda explained.

"That's probably because you're imperfect prototypes." Jimmy said.

"Well, she might not be perfect, but she's the one who said yes." Cosmo explained.

"Aww." Wanda said. Then she realized what Cosmo just said. "Hey!"

Jimmy looked at the sign in front of him, that read; 'Dimmsdale Elementary Science Fair Today'

"Science fair? That means fellow scientists!" Jimmy realized. "Maybe one of them is smart enough to explain this dimension's technology!"

* * *

In Sunbeam Plains, Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Paper Mario had gotten a present from some Paper Toads. It was a Special Attack that Paper Mario could use, called Paper Racket.

Later, they came across an area that had paper platforms scattered about.

"Wow!" Violet said.

"Is this what your home world looks like?" Starlow asked to Paper Mario.

"Yeah, this is pretty much how it looks like." Paper Mario answered.

"So that means that all these paper trees and stuff must have flown out of the book too!" Mario reasoned.

"I don't think so, Mario." Luigi said.

"Why not, Lui-" Mario started to say, until he saw the huge platform that had a Bowser face on it. "Oh."

"Of course…" Starlow groaned.

* * *

When Jimmy entered Mr. Crocker's classroom, every one of the students looked at him.

"Hey! It's Kent Quasar!" All of the students said.

"I'm not Kent Quasar!" Jimmy corrected.

"Oh, right, Buzz Adams!" Chester said.

"No, Jimmy Neutron!" Jimmy corrected again, annoyed.

"Riiiight." All of the students said.

"Nice new big head disguise, Timmy." Chester said, as Jimmy walked to the only empty seat.

"Didn't do your science fair project, huh?" AJ asked. All of his clones also asked "huh".

Jimmy sat down in the only empty seat. "No, I'm not Timmy! I'm Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron."

"And I am not Sanjay, I am Yogi Bear." Sanjay, who was sitting in the seat next to Jimmy said. "And I am smarter than the average bear."

Cosmo and Wanda appeared on Jimmy's desk, disguised as a pencil and eraser. Jimmy looked up as he saw Mr. Crocker walk to his desk.

"Another reality avoidance costume, eh Turner?" Crocker asked. "Very well, since you're clearly Timmy Turner, here's your daily F!" Crocker handed a paper with a red F on it to Jimmy.

"Ah an F! It burns!" Jimmy said, dropping the paper as if it was on fire.

"Oh, but that's not all!" Crocker said.

Francis then walked over to Jimmy. "Plus, since you're Turner, you get the series of vicious beatings that I had planned for you today."

Francis punched Jimmy's hair several times, but he only hit hair, nothing else. "Hey! There's no skull in this fake head." Francis complained.

"And there's still more!" Crocker said.

"You still have to do your science fair project, which you haven't even started." AJ explained.

"I'm not Timmy Turner!" Jimmy said. "And what do you mean he hasn't started yet? He invented this teleporting pen." Jimmy held up the Auto-Poofer. "He's a genius." He pressed the button on it and he was teleported away from the classroom.

* * *

Mario's team was continuing through Sunbeam Plains, when a Toad came running up to them, screaming.

"We need your help! We've got a Bowser situation!" The Toad yelled. "He's invaded Peach's Castle!"

"Was it just the one Bowser?" Starlow asked.

"Funny you should mention that…" The Toad said. "There were actually two Bowsers!"

* * *

(Before Peach's Castle Invasion)

Peach and Paper Peach were talking to each other.

"I do hope Mario, Luigi, and Violet are alright." Peach said.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine." Paper Peach said. "With any luck, they've already met up with the Mario from my world."

Then they heard a deep, bellowing laugh.

"Oh dear. I know that laugh all too well." Peach said. "I guess it's that time again."

"Ugh. Not again." Paper Peach groaned.

A group of Toads saw Paper Bowser fly in with his Koopa Klown Kar.

"HAND OVER THE PRINCESSES!" Paper Bowser roared.

"Augh! It's Bowser!" A Toad cried out.

Then the other Bowser came flying in on his Koopa Klown Kar also.

"Augh! It's another Bowser!" Another Toad cried out.

"Get it right, pip-squeaks!" Bowser yelled. "I'M Bowser!"

"Augh! We're doomed!" The Toads said. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The Toads ran away.

"Why are you trying to steal my thunder, you attention hog?!" Bowser questioned to Paper Bowser.

"Hey, this is MY show too!" Paper Bowser argued.

They both growled at each other, and then got out of their Koopa Klown Kars they walked up to where the princesses would be, but they were replaced with cardboard cutouts of them.

"Huh?" Bowser questioned.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, Mario, help!" A recording that was attached to one of the cutouts said.

"You sound different than usual, Princess." Paper Bowser said. "Did you catch a cold?"

"Oh, I'm soooo scared! Mario, help me!" Another recording attached to the cutout said.

"You know what time it is. Kidnapping time." Bowser said. "And nothing gets in the way of kidnapping time!"

The two Bowsers burned the cutouts, obviously knowing they were fake. They went into another room, where they caught the princesses trying to run.

"WE'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Bowser yelled. "LET'S GO!"

"Hurry! Let's get out of here!" Peach said to Paper Peach.

"Guahahah! I don't think so!" Bowser yelled.

The two Princesses tried to escape. It looked like they were going to make it, but Peach tripped right before they made it to the door. The Bowsers caught up to them…

"MARIOOOOO!"

* * *

In Sunbeam Plains, Mario's group was uneasy.

"We need to get back to Peach's Castle STAT!" Mario said. "Maybe we can still save the princesses!"

"There's no saving them now, chumps!"

That was Bowser's voice they heard. Just then, both Bowser flew in on their Koopa Klown Kars, each holding a Princess.

"Hey, superzeroes!" Bowser yelled. "Say hello to the newest member of Team Evil, my pal Paper Bowser!"

"I wasn't too pumped about this guy biting my style at first." Paper Bowser explained. "So our fists had a little parley… And that's when it hit us!"

"We've got something important in common." Bowser said. "Taking you down!"

"Plus, working together made the kidnapping process much smoother!" Paper Bowser added.

"Of course, my kidnapping technique was way better!" Bowser argued.

"Oh, please! Peach wasn't scared of you at all!" Paper Bowser yelled.

"One of them was!" Bowser responded. "Anyway, enough arguing."

"We're heading back to the castle!" Paper Bowser said. "And you predictable lamebrains are gonna try to follow us, 'cause that's what you always do!"

The Bowser began to fly off, and Mario's team tried to follow, but they were interrupted.

"Don't you pests have something better to do?" Bowser questioned.

Something began to slowly dig out of the ground in front of them.

"Here. This will keep you buzy! Gwahahahaha!" Bowser laughed.

Bowser flew off, and Petey Piranha popped out of the ground in front of Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Paper Mario.

They prepared themselves for a fight.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I changed the line break to the normal** **fan fiction, and I'm going to do so for the other chapters, and the Super Paper Wishology (Rewritten) story hopefully soon. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. The Papercraft

**Jimmy Timmy: Paper Jam**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **OCs belong to Wishmaker1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to Wishmaker1028**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Papercraft**

* * *

In Mr. Crocker's classroom, after Jimmy had just disappeared, Crocker looked on the desk, under the desk, and inside the desk to see if Jimmy was still there. He wasn't.

"EEGAD!" Crocker yelled. He ran to his desk and set down a cardboard cutout of himself. "Uh… finger-paint!" He quickly said, and then ran off into the hallway.

Sanjay walked up to the cardboard cutout of Mr. Crocker. "You are not the boss of me!" Sanjay kicked the cardboard cutout.

* * *

"At last, at last!" Mr. Crocker said, sprinting in the hallway. He skidded to a stop next to a locker that was labeled 'CROCKER'S LOCKER' on it. He opened the locker and went inside of it.

He was about to push a button labeled 'Secret Passage To Crocker's Cave' when he saw the school principal, Principal Waxeplax looking at him weirdly.

"FAIRIES!" Crocker yelled. He pressed the button and a hatch opened in the locker, which he fell down. Principal Waxeplax nervously walked away.

Mr. Crocker slid down a tube into the Crocker Cave. Once he landed, he adjusted a mattress so that the next time he fell down, he would land on it. He ran over to a large computer and turned it on.

"Gigantic cranium…" Crocker said. He began typing something down. "Teleporting pen, children claiming to be smarter than the average bear, there's only one logical explanation for Turner's head becoming that large. FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

Crocker walked over to another part of the Crocker Cave. "I knew it was only a matter of time before my diabolical transportation science fair caused one of those children to invent a device that I could use to teleport me to the legendary FAIRY WORLD!"

Crocker grabbed a rope that was hanging from the ceiling and pulled it down, removing a tarp from a scaled model of Fairy World.

"Home of Fairy God Parents!" Crocker yelled. "I must get that magic pen! PEN! I mean… FAIRIES!"

* * *

In Sunbeam Plains, after defeating Petey Piranha, Mario's team tried to follow after the two Bowsers. But after a little bit, they ran into two stacks of Paper Toads.

"Th-thank goodness you're here!" One of the Paper Toad stacks said.

"PLEASE PROTECT US!" The two stacks separated into individual Paper Toads and hid behind Mario's team.

"Huh? What's going on?" Starlow asked.

In the air, they saw Kammy Koopa, Kamek's paper counterpart floating on her broomstick.

"Eheeheehee! This is the end of the road for you!" Kammy said. She turned around. "Bring it over, minions!"

Several Goombas brought in a giant Papercraft Goomba from the next area.

"Eheeheehee!" Kammy laughed. "I've been putting the finishing touches on this Papercraft. Now I'm finally ready to unveil my masterpiece… and unleash it on you all! By the way, the cardboard in this world is really top notch! Much stronger than the flimsy stuff we have back home. So, in a way, I have you to thank for this Papercraft.

Just then, the Goombas lifted the Papercraft in the air and set it down on the ground, albeit a bit harshly.

"HEY!" Kammy yelled. "Set that thing down gently next time. I just had it waxed!"

"But this thing weighs a ton!" One of the Goombas yelled. "If you want us to haul it, we're gonna need some more minions."

"Hmph! The cardboard in this world might be stronger, but the minions here are pathetic." Kammy said. "I suppose I'll have to find some brawnier ones to carry this Papercraft."

Then, Kammy flew toward Mario's team and all of the Paper Toads ran off north into another area.

"Whatever. You won't get past here anytime soon. So don't even try!" Kammy yelled. She flew away, and Mario's team walked toward the Papercraft Goomba.

"Well, this is just great." Mario groaned. "Now what are we going to do?"

"WOW!"

The group looked behind them and saw Toadette running up to them. She stopped in close proximity to the Goomba Papercraft.

"The size! The strength! The stompitude! This is exactly what I've been dreaming about!" Toadette said. "I can totally build something to destroy this Papercraft. I know I can!"

"So you'll build your own Papercraft?" Paper Mario asked.

"Exactly!" Toadette said. "When I'm done with MY Papercraft, it'll make this one look like a used take-out box. The only thing is… I'm going to need a little help on the construction side. I'm more 'big picture' and less 'manual labor', if you know what I mean."

"But you know who's great at manual labor? Paper Toads!" Toadette continued. "So could you rustle up a few and get them to help?"

"Sure, the Paper Toads who were just here ran north up that path." Violet said.

"Let's go get them!" Starlow said.

"Fantastic! Then I'll catch up with you later." Toadette said.

* * *

Jimmy had just been teleported into Timmy's room via the Auto-Poofer.

"What am I doing back here?" Jimmy asked. Cosmo and Wanda then poofed into the room.

Then Jimmy's high-tech wristwatch began beeping. "Oh no! Something's wrong with Goddard's molecular structure! These readings are off the scale!"

Jimmy looked at the Auto-Poofer and got an idea. "Maybe this responds to voice commands like Cosmo and Wanda."

"Uh, actually…" Wanda started to say.

"To Retroville!" Jimmy interrupted. He pressed the button on the Auto-Poofer and ended up only getting teleported back to the middle of the room.

"Why didn't it work?" Jimmy asked. "There's probably so much technology in this room, it's interfering with the teleporter. I should get farther away."

* * *

Back in Sunbeam Plains, Mario's group went to the north path and found a bunch Paper Toads scattered about. After a bit of herding, they managed to get them all in one place through a crack in a fence.

After those Paper Toads were rescued, Toadette walked up to the group.

"OK! Thank you so much!" Toadette said. "I'll need about 10 of these guys for the legs… And maybe 20 for the head… You know, I could get that Papercraft built lickety-split with just a few more Paper Toads. What do you say? Could you please wrangle a few more for me?"

"Sure we can!" Luigi said.

Then, Lakitu flew to them, after saying, "Well, hellooooo there!"

"I couldn't help but overhear that these Paper Toads will be helping you build something." Lakitu said. "In that case, they need a ride to the workshop in Peach's Castle, right? That sounds like a job for a Lakitu! You guys focus on rescuing more Paper Toads and leave the hauling to us. Thisaway, fellas!"

Two more Lakitus arrived to help organize the Paper Toads and send them to Peach's Castle.

"By the way, you can learn more about the Paper Toad situation at the Lakitu Info Center." Lakitu said. "It's the last hut on the right. Stop by sometime!" Lakitu flew to the Info Center.

"Well then, see you later!" Toadette said. "I'm gonna need all of those Paper Toads to finish the Papercraft, so get on it!"

* * *

Jimmy was standing outside the Turner's house.

"To Retroville!" He said. He pressed the button on the Auto-Poofer and ended up getting teleported back to Timmy's room.

"Darn it!" Jimmy said.

* * *

In Sunbeam Plains, Mario, Luigi, Violet, Paper Mario, and Starlow entered the Lakitu Info Center.

"Welcome, Mario and Company. You've reached the Lakitu Info Center." A Lakitu near the entrance said. "By the way, remember those Paper Toads you rescued? Rest assured that we've safely transported them safely to the workshop in Peach's Castle."

"Speaking of them, can you give us some information on where to find other Paper Toads?" Starlow asked. "It sounds like they're going to be pretty key in defeating the Bowsers. We'd be willing to compensate you for your help, of course."

"If it's information you're after, you've come to the right place!" The Lakitu said. "Let's talk business, shall we? If we factor in the costs we've incurred up to now… and estimate the costs of future Paper Toad location… Ah, yes. Here we are. That would fall under the Premium Toad Location Plan. Which will be **5,000** coins."

"What?! We can't afford that!" Mario said, baffled by the cost.

"I guess we'll just have to find them ourselves." Paper Mario shrugged. The group was about to leave.

"Wait wait wait!" The Lakitu hurriedly said. "Lucky for you, valued customer, we're running a very special, limited-time offer! We call it the Plumber Discount Plan! With this plan, we'll locate Paper Toads for you for the low, low price of **10** coins!"

"Now that sounds a whole lot better." Violet said.

Mario handed the Lakitu 10 coins.

"Thank you very much!" The Lakitu said. "We've already located some Paper Toads for you."

"Then out with it!" Starlow said.

"No need to work yourself into a tizzy." The Lakitu responded. "All right then. Let me explain how this works. The other Lakitu at the desk will give you an interactive map that will show you Paper Toad locations. But our technology can only show certain groups at a time, so you'll have to come back to refresh it. Got it?"

Mario and co nodded.

* * *

Jimmy was standing at the entrance to Dimmsdale.

"To Retroville!" He pressed the button on the Auto-Poofer, and yet again he was teleported back into Timmy's room.

"Hey! Your head looks smaller!" Cosmo said. Wanda glared at him.

"What? I'm just being supportive." Cosmo reasoned.

* * *

Mario and co did what the Lakitu told them to, and after a while, they managed to catch all of the Paper Toads in the area. After that, they went back to the Lakitu Info Center.

"We've transported the Paper Toads you rescued to the workshop in Peach's Castle." Lakitu said. "When we left them, they were hard at work with Toadette on some mysterious construction project. The whole scene was a little chaotic, to be honest…"

* * *

(Several minutes ago, in Peach's Castle)

Lakitu was by a door in one of the rooms in Peach's Castle and was listening in on what was going on.

"This thing is so heavy! Where am I supposed to put it?"

"A smidge to the right."

"Hoo… Hoo… Hwah… Done!"

There was a large crash.

"I said a smidge, not a scooch!"

"OK, move it a tad to the left!"

"But, Toadette, now I'm back where I started!"

There was another large crash.

"Ugh, never mind. I'll do it myself! Give me that!"

"Hmph, you call this heavy, noodle arms?"

"Listen, if you want to achieve greatness, you have to be willing to work for it!"

"Just a few more tweaks, and my masterpiece will be complete!"

"This Papercraft is made of the strongest, most durable stuff out there!"

"That's why it's…oof…so heavy!"

"So let's get it built and show those knuckleheads who's boss!"

* * *

"Toadette said that when they finish construction, they'll head on over to the Goomba Papercraft." Lakitu explained. "They're probably done by now, so you should go meet her there."

Mario's team went south, back to where the Papercraft Goomba was.

"Toadette said to wait for her in front of the Goomba Papercraft, right?" Starlow asked.

"Where is she?" Luigi asked.

"Hey, chumps!"

The group turned toward the Goomba Papercraft, and several Goombas ran up behind it.

"We've wrangled all the Goombapower we need to haul this Papercraft!" One of the Goombas said. "All right, minions! Time to put a hurt on these losers!"

The Goombas picked up the Goomba Papercraft. Then Mario's team heard shuffling behind them, and they turned around.

"Omigosh, what's that?" Starlow asked.

Toadette ran up to them. "Don't worry, guys! We've got what you need!" She said.

"Oh, whew!" Starlow said.

Over a dozen Toads were carrying a giant Papercraft Mario, one that was bigger than the Papercraft Goomba. Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Paper Mario ran up to the Mario Papercraft and jumped onto the head of it.

The Goombas carrying the Goomba Papercraft charged at the Mario Papercraft. The Toads carrying the Mario Papercraft charged back.

* * *

Jimmy was now standing at the entrance to Mexico, wearing a sombrero.

"To Retroville!" Jimmy pressed the button on the Auto-Poofer again, and yet again he was sent back to Timmy's room.

"Hola señor fudgehead!" Cosmo said. He and Wanda were playing Poker.

"What's the deal with this thing?" Jimmy questioned. "It only teleports me back to this room!"

"Sorry amigo, it's specifically designed to teleport Timmy back to his room." Wanda explained. As she did, Cosmo sneakily looked at her cards. Once she turned back around, Cosmo whistled innocently.

"Aw, that's limited." Jimmy complained, tossing aside the sombrero. He scanned the room and saw a Game Buddy sitting on a desk.

"Hey! A Game Buddy!" Jimmy said. He picked it up. "If this pen's technology is adaptive as you guys are, I should be able to combine it with this so I can teleport anywhere!"

Jimmy inserted the Auto-Poofer into the game slot of the Game Buddy, and it lit up, showing a picture of Retroville on its screen.

"Retroville! All right, I'm outta here!" Jimmy said.

Suddenly, Mr. Crocker kicked open the door to the room, accidentally crushing Cosmo and Wanda against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere, Turner." Crocker said. He took the device Jimmy had in his hand. "Now that I have this magic pen, I am!"

"Magic, are you nuts?" Jimmy questioned. "There's no such thing as magic!"

"You're not fooling me, Turner. No magic, eh?" Crocker asked. He pressed a few buttons on the Game Buddy, changing the destination to Fairy World. He pressed another button.

Jimmy, Crocker, Cosmo, and Wanda were all surrounded by a brilliant light, and then they were teleported to Fairy World.

"Then what do you make of this?" Crocker asked. He began cackling evilly.

"Oh no! We're in Fairy World!" Cosmo said. "Way to go, genius." He glared at Jimmy.


	6. Long Deserts

**Jimmy Timmy: Paper Jam**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **OCs belong to Wishmaker1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to Wishmaker1028**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Long Deserts**

* * *

During the Papercraft Battle in Sunbeam Plains, a larger Papercraft Goomba had been brought in, called the Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba, with a Paper Goomba standing on top of it.

It was soon defeated by the Papercraft Mario. Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Paper Mario jumped off of their Papercraft.

"Dangit! I'll get you next time!" The Paper Goomba that was on the other Papercraft said, before he ran off.

Then, Mario and co went to the next area, which was Doop Doop Dunes. They noticed something in the distance.

"Look! Off in the distance! It's Bowser's Castle!" Starlow said.

Bowser's Castle was indeed at the very end of Doop Doop Dunes. It looked like it could take a long time for the heroes to get there…

* * *

Bowser's Castle was jam-packed with minions, now that there were minions from the Paper Mushroom Kingdom too.

"Wait wait wait! How does a paper hammer do any damage at all?" A Hammer Bro asked a Paper Hammer Bro.

"I can clunk you on the head if you want to see…" The Paper Hammer Bro responded.

A group of Shy Guys were copying the movements of some Paper Shy Guys.

"Fall in, minions!" Kammy said. Kamek was standing next to her, and all of the minions lined up.

"Let's hear your rallying cries!" Kammy yelled. "Goombas!"

"Our bodies may be stomped… But our will cannot be crushed! We will forge ahead!" The Goombas and Paper Goombas yelled.

"What do you say, Koopa Troopas?" Kamek yelled.

"Woe to those who step on us! Our shells are strong… But our spirit is stronger!" The Koopas and Paper Koopas yelled.

"Hammer Bros! Let me hear you!" Kammy yelled.

"Our hammers fly high! Our hammers fly fast! And sometimes our hammers even hit something!" The Hammer Bros and Paper Hammer Bros yelled.

"Bob-Ombs!" Kamek yelled.

"…KABLAM!" The Bob-Ombs and Paper Bob-Ombs yelled.

"Who is our enemy?" Kamek yelled.

"The man in red! With the moustache! The Hateful Mario! And the woman in purple, too! …Oh yeah, and Luigi also!" All of the minions yelled. "We pledge to take them out!"

* * *

Meanwhile in another room in the castle, the two Bowser Jrs had to watch over the two Princesses, who were both locked in the same cage.

"You know what, buddy?" Bowser Jr asked. "I'm bored out of my mind."

"Oh, yeah, me too." Paper Junior responded. "Sure, we'll get a reward for watching the princesses, but… I'm bored out of my mind."

"By the way, there's something I've been wondering. Where are you from anyway?" Bowser Jr asked.

"I flew out of that book, same as my dad." Paper Junior answered.

"Hmm… Does that mean if we had the book, you'd have to go home?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Yeah, probably." Paper Junior answered.

"But hanging out together is the only thing keeping us from dying of boredom!" Bowser Jr said.

"Yeah, going home would be super lame." Paper Junior agreed. "Wait, I have an idea! Let's just find the book and destroy it! Problem solved!"

"Oh, great idea!" Bowser Jr said. "I bet our dads would like that too. So any idea where the book is now?"

"Nope, no clue. Hmm…" Paper Junior said.

Over at the cage with the two Princesses, they were quietly whispering to each other.

"There must be some way out of here." Peach whispered.

Paper Peach looked at the bars to the cage. She walked closer to them, and then accidentally slipped out. She got back in before the Bowser Jrs noticed.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" Peach whispered.

"I've got our way out!" Paper Peach said.

* * *

In Retroville, Timmy and Cindy were sitting at a booth at the Candy Bar, and they were sharing a milkshake.

"Tell me more about your interests, Timmy Turner. What makes you tick?" Cindy asked.

"Stuff makes me tick." Timmy answered. "Junk makes me tick too. But wicked awesome stuff, that's what really makes me tick."

"Incredible!" Cindy exclaimed. "The technology you're talking about must be on the cutting edge of the very latest scientific paradimes!"

"You talk funny." Timmy said.

Just then, the door to the Candy Bar was opened, and Carl, Sheen, and Libby all came running inside.

"Small headed Jimmy! Small headed Jimmy, come quickly!" Sheen yelled.

"Goddard's gone berserk!" Libby added.

"You have to fix everything, just like you used to when you had a big head!" Carl said.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked.

"Come see for yourself." Libby said.

Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Timmy all went outside. They saw the Decimator slowly walking toward Hugh, who was backing away from it.

"Heel, boy, stay!" Hugh said. "Sta-down, good, giant mechanical Goddard, good good, stay."

Hugh then hid behind a mailbox, and the Decimator threw aside a bench.

"Wow, cool! The dog-box became the Decimator." Timmy said. "It took a long time to download, but I think it paid off."

"You mean you did this?" Libby questioned.

"Well, it is my game." Timmy answered.

"You design software, too? Timmy, you're amazing." Cindy said.

The Decimator then threw aside the mailbox Hugh was hiding behind.

"New Jimmy, do something! Your dad's about to get stomped!" Carl yelled.

"Aw relax, it's just a harmless game." Timmy said. "Besides, at this level, the Decimator's so slow, you'd have to stand absolutely still for him to get ya."

Hugh made a battle cry and attempted to karate chop the Decimator, but only ended up hurting his hand.

"Does your game have a lot of cool features?" Cindy asked Timmy.

"Basically, Decimator locks onto moving targets. Then, every time he defeats a player, he gets bigger." Timmy explained.

The Decimator then picked up a parked car and threw it aside, creating a small explosion. Hugh nervously laughed.

"Ooh, ooh, show me how to play!" Sheen said, pushing Libby out of the way.

"Me next, me next!" Carl said, pushing Cindy out of the way.

"Look, guys, you're cramping my style." Timmy whispered to the two boys. "Which apparently I have in this universe. I think Cindy actually like me."

"Ewww." Carl and Sheen said.

Hugh climbed onto a pole so the Decimator wouldn't get to him. However, it started to shake the pole.

"Help! Me! Call! My! Mommy!" Hugh yelled.

"So, I'll see you guys later. Me and Cindy are gonna try out some more science projects. Ready Cindy?" Timmy asked.

"You bet." Cindy answered. She and Timmy held hands as they walked off.

"Ugh, I may be sick." Libby groaned.

"Oh, it's okay, Libby. You can be new best friends with us." Carl said.

"I may be sicker!" Libby groaned.

Then, Hugh ran up them, out of breath.

"Don't worry kids, I got… everything is under control." Hugh said. Then the Decimator pushed him to the ground. Carl, Sheen, and Libby started screaming.

 **"** **Player 1. Decimated."** The Decimator said as it grew in size. It spotted its next target, which was an ice cream truck. **"Player 2. Your future is cancelled."** The Decimator stomped over to the ice cream truck.

The person driving the truck saw the Decimator in the mirror. He tried to start it several times, and then looked back at the mirror. It appeared to be gone, and he sighed in relief.

That was until the Decimator jumped to the front of the car and started to shake it.

The truck driver screamed and immediately put the truck in reverse, driving away as fast as he could, with the Decimator stomping after it.

"It's going to destroy the town!" Sheen yelled. "Let's get my video camera."

"Sheen, no!" Libby said. "It's up to us to stop it. Jimmy's gone, new Jimmy's useless, and Cindy's acting like a complete snob, I mean what's up with that?"

"Tell me about it, girlfriend." Carl said. Libby rolled her eyes after he said that.

"You're right, Libby, it's up to us." Sheen said. "Which is why I have conformulated a bold plan. To the emergency space pod!"

"Why don't we just go after the dog?" Libby asked.

"That works too." Sheen agreed.

They ran after the Decimator.

* * *

With the two Bowsers, they were walking to where the minion meeting was taking place, and a Red Magikoopa ran up to them.

"Master Bowser! And the other Master Bowser! I have some important news from our science department!" The Magikoopa said.

"What is it? Spit it out? We have somewhere important to be!" Bowser yelled.

"We're close to making a breakthrough in our department of dimensional teleportation!" The Magikoopa said. "We've been able to obtain some of the leftover energy from a couple of other dimensional teleports from earlier, but it's not enough… we're waiting for another one so we can use the energy to active our portal!"

"Well, give us another report later! If we can turn that baby on, then that'll mean more universes for us to take over!" Paper Bowser said.

"There better be some kind of progress on this when we get back!" Bowser yelled.

"Y-Yes, Master Bowser!" The Red Magikoopa said. He then ran off, and the two Bowsers continued walking.

* * *

"Who is the strongest?" Kammy yelled.

"Master Bowser!" All of the minions answered.

"Who is the fiercest?" Kamek yelled.

"Master Bowser!" All of the minions answered.

Just then, Bowser and Paper Bowser walked in, and Kamek and Kammy moved out of the way for them. Bowser walked in front of Paper Bowser.

"Now that we have two armies, there's no stopping us!" Bowser yelled. "It's the end of Mario and his pathetic little gang."

"Yeah!" All of the minions cheered.

"Outta my way!" Paper Bowser said, pushing himself in front of Bowser.

"We'll do whatever it takes to grind them into dust!" Paper Bowser yelled.

"Yeah!" All of the minions cheered.

"This is my show!" Bowser said, pushing himself in front of Paper Bowser.

"I'll cram the Mushroom Kingdom full of my minions!" Bowser yelled. "And take control!"

All of the minions cheered once again.

* * *

In Judy's house in Retroville, she stood on a table with a spray cleaner in hand, facing a plastic duck.

"So, Dr. Mildew. Once again, I've foiled your insidious plan." Judy said. She sprayed the duck with the spray cleaner.

* * *

Meanwhile with Mario's team in Doop Doop Dunes…

"When you think about it, Bowser's Castle isn't that much farther away." Mario said.

"Yeah, you're right, Mario." Starlow agreed.

"And that's where the princesses are, so that's where we need to go!" Paper Mario said.

"Right." Violet agreed.

Then, Luigi noticed something in the distance.

"Guys! Over there!" Luigi said, pointing at something in the distance. The rest of the group looked to see what he was pointing at. It was Nabbit.

"There he is!" Starlow said. "Now let's get him and get the rest of our special attacks!"

The group ran over to where Nabbit was. Nabbit slowly backed away, and the group slowly walked toward him.

They dove at Nabbit, but he jumped out of the way. They got up and started to walk toward Nabbit again. They dove at him again, and he jumped out of the way.

But this time he tripped, and dropped something. He didn't notice and ran off.

What Nabbit dropped was a new special attack, called the Drill Shell, that Luigi could use.

"Goodness! Nabbit must've stolen that from Peach's Castle." Starlow said. "If we catch him again, I'll bet we can recover even more Special Attacks! We gotta get to Bowser's Castle eventually, but for now let's keep the heat on Nabbit!"

The others agreed, and they headed off through the desert to find Nabbit again.

Soon, they found him, and he quickly climbed up some steps. The group tried to follow, but they were stopped when cardboard platforms fell on top of the steps, rendering them unreachable.

"What was that?" Mario asked.

"EHEEHEEHEE!"

The group looked up and saw Kamek and Kammy flying in the air on their broomsticks.

"Trying to save the princesses, are you?" Kamek asked. "Well, it won't be so easy this time."

Kammy waved her wand, and more cardboard platforms fell down into the desert.

"You like? I just whipped those up in my spare time." Kammy said. "What can I say? I'm a crafty minion." Kammy then laughed.

"Plus, you've got two armies of Bowser's minions to contend with." Kamek added. "It's going to be a long, hard slog to Bowser's Castle. In fact, I doubt you'd make it there even if you spent the rest of your life trying." Kamek started laughing.

"Your laugh is terribly annoying." Kammy commented.

"At least it's not as bad as yours!" Kamek argued.

They both laughed, and flew off. Now Mario's team had to find a different way to traverse through the desert…


	7. Attack Of The Robotic Dog

**Jimmy Timmy: Paper Jam**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **OCs belong to Wishmaker1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to Wishmaker1028**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Attack Of The Robotic Dog**

* * *

In Retroville, at the park, a lone squirrel was eating a nut. It suddenly got zapped by something. It grew bat wings and flew up into the air.

Timmy and Cindy were sitting at the park on a picnic table, and Timmy was holding the small device that had mutated the squirrel.

"You were right, Cindy! Mutating stuff is fun!" Timmy said.

"And easy, once you know how. Just remember, the left button is for animal DNA, and the right button is for plants and some algaes." Cindy explained.

"Cool! You're the smartest girl I've ever talked to." Timmy said.

"Really?" Cindy asked.

"Well, not a lot of girls talk to me, so… yeah!" Timmy answered.

"Timmy… I think we may be ready to take our relationship to the next level." Cindy said.

"You mean, like, spin the bottle?" Timmy asked.

"No, Mind Phone." Cindy picked up the Mind Phone she had brought with her. "I want to hear your deepest, most personal thoughts."

"Uh oh." Timmy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Decimator was still chasing the ice cream truck. The driver looked at the mirror, seeing if it was still chasing him. Unfortunately, that distracted him, and he crashed into a lamppost.

The driver looked at the mirror again, and saw the Decimator jump in the air. He quickly got out of the truck and ran away as fast as he could.

The Decimator landed on the truck, crushing it. **"Player 2. Decimated."** The Decimator grew in size. It found its next target, a windmill for a golf course.

The Decimator shot lasers out of its eyes, completely destroying the windmill. **"Player 3. Decimated."** It grew in size once again.

The Decimator scanned the area, looking for its next target. It spotted Carl, Sheen, and Libby, who had been following it. **"Players 4, 5, and 6, your futures are cancelled."**

The Decimator spewed fire out of its mouth at them, and they got out of the way just in time.

* * *

Meanwhile in Doop Doop Dunes, Mario and co had found a different way to traverse the desert. They came across a switch that needed to be hit to raise a platform in order to get across.

Mario was about to hit the switch with his hammer, when all of a sudden; Nabbit came in and stole all four of their hammers. Yes, that actually happened.

After having to chase Nabbit and catch him several times, they got their hammers back. They even managed to snag two new Special Attacks from him.

The first one was Rocket Blast, which Mario could use. The second one was Jump Helmet, which Violet could use.

After chasing Nabbit some more, they had went to an area where there were cardboard platforms on a sand slide, which normally would be impossible to walk on. The group chased Nabbit up these platforms.

When they paused to catch their breath, they looked up, and saw two HUGE Pokeys fall down from the sky; one paper, one 3D.

The 3D one was recognized as Mummipokey, and the paper one had a crown on its head that looked similar to the Yellow Royal Sticker.

But that didn't really matter much, because as soon as the Pokeys landed, the platforms fell into the sand, and the group rolled down the sand slide, onto a hill, and the momentum propelled them up into another part of the desert.

* * *

Back at the Retroville Park, Cindy had put the Mind Phone up to her ear.

 _"_ _D=2 Pi R, Diaphanous. D I A P, some things that fly there be, birds, hours, the bumblebee."_ The Mind Phone had read Cindy's thoughts and projected them out loud.

"Gee, Cindy. Your thoughts are smart and pretty." Timmy said.

"Let's try you!" Cindy suggested.

"Uh, I'm not really a hat person." Timmy said.

Cindy put the Mind Phone up to Timmy's ear. _"Hello, and welcome to celebrity steel-cage monkey boxing!"_ Timmy's thoughts had been projected out loud.

Cindy moved the Mind Phone away from Timmy's ear, a bit weirded out.

"Say, Cindy, you'd still like me even if weren't smart, would you?" Timmy asked.

"Ha, of course not!" Cindy answered. "But it's irrelevant because you're the smartest, most honest guy I've ever met."

"Yeah, I got it going on, I guess." Timmy said.

Carl, Sheen, and Libby came running up, out of breath.

"Gangway!" Carl yelled.

"Small headed Jimmy, Goddard's still berserk!" Libby yelled.

"Guys, I told you, there's nothing to be scared of. Decimator is a completely harmless video game. It even got a triple G rating." Timmy reassured.

Then everyone looked up and saw that the Decimator was upon them. It roared, and spewed fire at them.

"It got a triple G?" Libby questioned.

"For gretuedous, gut-wrenching gore fest." Timmy answered.

The Decimator roared again, and everyone except Timmy ran away.

"The game is out of control." Timmy realized. "I gotta get back home so Cosmo and Wanda can help! Where'd I put my poofer?" Timmy searched his pockets and found the Mini-Laser he got a while ago.

Without warning, the Decimator reached down with its mouth and ate Timmy.

"NO!" Cindy screamed. The Decimator belched.

"He gave his life to save us." Cindy said. "I won't let his sacrifice be in vain." Determined, she ran to Jimmy's lab.

* * *

In Doop Doop Dunes, after that Pokey nonsense, Mario and co continued through the desert, after they learned a new move with their hammers that could break blocks that previously couldn't be broken.

They eventually came across a bridge that they walked across. That was until the two Pokeys from earlier hit the bridge, causing it to shake violently, and the group fell off from the force of the shake.

* * *

Near the Candy Bar, Hugh got up off of the ground.

"I am going to have to punish that dog." Hugh said. "I'm gonna need a really big newspaper. I'll wait 'til Sunday."

* * *

Back with Mario and co, they fell into the Doop Doop Dunes Grotto.

"Oh, come on now! Waylaid again?!" Starlow groaned. "How are we ever going to make it to Bowser's Castle at this rate?"

Then the rest of the group got up.

"This must be the Doop Doop Dunes Grotto." Mario said.

"You're right." Starlow said.

Then, the group noticed that the Pokeys were at a place they could not reach above them.

"I have a feeling that those Pokeys won't let us pass without a fight." Paper Mario said.

"Yes, but we're way down here, and they're way up there…" Starlow said. "If only we had a way to jump really high…"

"For now, we should probably explore this area for anything that might help us get back on track." Violet said.

Everyone agreed, and they went to explore the Grotto.

* * *

Inside of the Decimator, Timmy was being carried by a robotic arm on a line, right above a pool of acid.

Timmy coughed a couple of times. "Can't take these fumes much longer. I wish I could see Cindy one more time. I never got a picture of her to prove to my friends she really exists!"

 _"_ _Timmy, can you read me? Are you okay?"_ Timmy heard Cindy's voice.

"Cindy? Where are you?" Timmy asked. "And do you have a digital camera and a computer that can send a picture to a parallel universe?"

 _"_ _Um, no."_ Cindy answered. _"I managed to tap into your Mini-Laser's transmission frequency."_

"You mean it's not my Poofer?" Timmy questioned. "But I'm going to be dipped in acid!"

 _"_ _Uh… try using the Mini-Laser to cut through the rail you're hanging from."_ Cindy suggested.

Timmy saw that there was a large grate to the left of him. He cut through the rail with the Mini-Laser, and the rail started to fall toward the grate. Quickly, Timmy cut the grate open with the Mini-Laser, and fell into the passage that was within it.

"It worked!" Timmy exclaimed. "All right! I took a girl's advice and it worked." Timmy stood up. "I did it Cindy, now what?"

 _"_ _I have an idea. If I can guide you to Goddard's central power core, we might be able to shut him down."_ Cindy said.

"Sounds good to me, just tell me where to go." Timmy said. He began running down the passage.

 _"_ _Down the corridor, and bear left, quick!"_ Cindy said. Timmy did just that.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Decimator was walking toward the Purple Flurp Factory, and Sheen, Libby, and Carl were watching from a distance.

"He's targeting the Purple Flurp Factory!" Carl yelled.

"Oh no! If he destroys it he might cause a Flurp Spill!" Libby realized.

"That much corrosive sugar could dissolve all of Retroville!" Sheen yelled. "Just look what it did to my molars."

"Shut it." Libby said.

"Sorry." Sheen apologized.

Libby called Cindy on her phone.

* * *

Back inside the Decimator, Timmy was still running toward the core.

 _"_ _Timmy! We're out of time! You're never gonna make it to the core."_ Cindy said. _"Uh, uh, try having a brain blast!"_

"A what?" Timmy questioned.

 _"_ _A sudden burst of intuitive insight. Something that could save our butts, now!"_ Cindy quickly explained.

"I don't know what she's talking about, but she's counting on me." Timmy said. "Gotta think… think… think… I'm bored again. I wish I could just pop the disk out and quit before I lose just like I do at home. Quitting always works."

 _"_ _Timmy, that's it!"_ Cindy realized. _"If you can disconnect the drive, the game will shut down."_

Timmy then ran to the disk drive.

* * *

Back with Mario and co, they found a way out of the Grotto via a pipe. Where the pipe led them was a Toad Village in the middle of Doop Doop Dunes. Then a Paper Toad ran up to them.

"You have to help! We're in a real jam here!" The Paper Toad said. "A ton of Bowser's minions showed up out of nowhere and kidnapped my other Paper Toad pals! I can count on you guys to save them, right?"

"Yes, you can count on us!" Luigi said.

"Then follow me! They're over this way!" The Paper Toad said. The group followed the Paper Toad to where he was going.

Then, Mario's group saved the Paper Toads that were being held captive in the area, namely by Fly Guys and Paper Bob-ombs.

After they were all saved, they went to the Lakitu Info Center that was at the village.

"Whew, you really help us out there!" One of the Paper Toads said.

"That reminds me. There's something you can do to help US out." Starlow said. "Do you think you could make us something to help us jump really high?"

"Hmm… Something to jump really high with?" A Paper Toad asked.

"Yes. REALLY high…" Mario answered.

* * *

Back by the Purple Flurp Factory…

 **"** **New player, you have dared to challenge Decimator?"** The Decimator questioned. **"Your future is cancelled."**

* * *

Timmy was at the disk drive.

 _"_ _Find the green terminal box. Then pull the red switch inside."_ Cindy explained.

"Got it!" Timmy said.

The Decimator armed its rockets.

Carl took Libby's phone. "He's arming his rockets!"

* * *

 _"_ _Timmy get that box open!"_ Cindy yelled.

Timmy tried to use the Mini-Laser to open the lock on it, but the Mini-Laser only let out a few sparks.

"Oh no! My laser's out of juice!" Timmy said.

* * *

Sheen took Libby's phone. "You can do it, new Jimmy! Use your giant teeth!"

* * *

Timmy grabbed the green terminal box and gnawed the lock off with his teeth. He spit the lock out of his mouth, opened the green box, and then pulled the lever down.

The Decimator was turned off, its mouth open.

Timmy was seen in the Decimator's mouth. "Yes! Victory is mine!" Timmy exclaimed. "Who says quitters never win? I'm the king of th-"

Timmy was interrupted as the Decimator fell over onto its back. "I'm okay." Timmy reassured.

Libby took her phone back. "You did it, Cindy! You and Timmy saved the town!"

"Too bad about Jimmy's dad, though." Carl said.

* * *

Back at Doop Doop Dunes, near the Lakitu Info Center, Mario and Paper Mario were talking, and the Paper Toads were being transported to Peach's Castle via a Lakitu.

Then the Lakitu came back. "I've transported the Paper Toads safely to the workshop in Peach's Castle." The Lakitu explained. "And as for your request for something that will let you jump really high… The Paper Toads have informed me that they require 8 more helpers to finish the job. So you know what you have to do!" The Lakitu went inside the Lakitu Info Center.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jimmy's house, Judy had the refrigerator open, and Hugh just entered the house from the back door.

"Green… leftovers… my one weakness…" Judy said. "Quick, Lint Boy, help me reach my utility belt." Judy fell over onto the ground.

"Oh, not tonight, sugarbooger." Hugh groaned. "Lint Boy needs to spend time in his fortress of iodine." Hugh closed the fridge and walked off.

"Door closed, strength returning, Mighty Mom lives!" Judy yelled as she stood up. She ran off with her arms out in front of her, acting as if she was flying. She accidentally ran into a potted plant, causing it to break.

"I'll clean that up." She said.

* * *

After finding 8 more Paper Toads, Mario's group was back inside the Lakitu Info Center. A Toad from Peach's Castle then came in, carrying a bag.

"Delivery Toad here, direct from Peach's Castle!" The Toad said. "Here you go! It's pretty big, so don't open it up in here."

The Toad gave Mario and co a paper trampoline.

"And here's one more package for you." The Toad said. "I peeked inside already, and it's a new Special Attack for Paper Mario!"

The Toad gave Paper Mario the Special Attack. It was called Paper Kite.

"Well then, I'm off!" The Toad said. He exited the Lakitu Info Center.

"We can use this paper trampoline to reach the two tall Pokeys blocking the bridge." Starlow said.

"So, let's head back to the Doop Doop Dunes Grotto." Mario said. "Once we get there, that's when we'll use the paper trampoline."

Everyone agreed, and they headed back to the Grotto. Once they got back to the area where Mummipokey and Tower Power Pokey were, they set down the trampoline.

They jumped onto it, and they were sent REALLY high into the air, even all the way up to the clouds. They fell back down onto a part of the Grotto where they could actually reach the Pokeys.

"That was… much higher that I expected." Paper Mario said.

"At least we stuck the landing this time." Luigi said.

"Well, you guys HAVE had a lot of practice falling." Starlow said. "Now all we have to do is take care of those Pokeys."

The group went over to the Pokeys, knowing that they had to fight them.

* * *

Back where the Decimator had fallen, Cindy was coming over on Jimmy's hovercar. Once she was close enough, she stopped the hovercar and got off of it.

"Way to go, Cindy! I knew you could do it." Timmy cheered.

"You don't fool me for one second, Timmy. I'm smart enough to see through your little shammy-sham." Cindy said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Timmy asked, confused.

"You let yourself get eaten. You made it seem like you didn't know what you were doing, you created this whole crisis just so I could solve it." Cindy explained. "Well for your information mister, I think that was unbelievably sweet." Cindy kissed Timmy on the cheek.

"Aw, gross!" Sheen yelled. "Who's up for a group hurl?"

"Hey, Goddard's shrinking!" Carl said. He pointed at Goddard, who was shrinking back to his normal self.

The group walked over to Goddard, who had finished shrinking and was back to normal.

"His normal program is rebooting. He should be his old self again." Cindy explained.

Goddard barked happily at them, and they cheered. Then Goddard's screen opened.

"Look, something's coming up on his screen." Timmy said.

The screen showed Jimmy in Fairy World.

"Calling Goddard, can you hear me? Come in, boy. My readings indicate that your biosigns are back to normal." Jimmy said.

"Hey, it's that kid!" Timmy realized.

"It's Neutron!" Cindy exclaimed.

Sheen looked at Timmy, and then at Jimmy. He looked back at Timmy, and then at Jimmy again. "But I thought that…"

"Then you're not…" Carl realized.

"EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!" Sheen yelled.

"Hey, what are you doing in Fairy World?" Timmy questioned Jimmy.

"Well, some lunatic sucked me into your computer simulation." Jimmy answered.

"What lunatic?" Timmy asked.

The screen moved to reveal Mr. Crocker cackling evilly.

"NO!" Timmy yelled.


	8. Fairy World

**Jimmy Timmy: Paper Jam**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **OCs belong to Wishmaker1028**

 **Names of Timmy's Mom & Dad belong to Wishmaker1028**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Fairy World**

* * *

In the Doop Doop Dunes Grotto, Mario and co had just defeated Mummipokey and Tower Power Pokey. Now they were able to pass that bridge from before without a problem. When they got to the next area, they saw Bowser's Castle up ahead.

They were so close…

"Bowser's Castle is thataway!" Starlow said. "OK team, let's forge ahead! We're almost there!"

The group headed toward the bridge ahead that separated the desert and Bowser's Castle. But before they got there, something rose out of the ground. It was a Papercraft Kamek, and Kamek and Kammy flew up next to it. Kamek examined the Papercraft.

"Not bad… Not bad at all." Kammy said. "Though, of course, it would be much more intimidating if, you know, it had more of a resemblance to me."

"Oh, please, it's perfect!" Kamek said. "Because it looks just like me!"

"Well, for one, if you changed the color of the clothes to purple like mine-" Kammy started.

"And why would I go out of my way to make it uglier?" Kamek asked.

"Surely you're not calling ME ugly!" Kammy yelled.

"Your face looks like it got stuck in a panini press!" Kamek insulted.

"Sorry, but I can't hear anything through that big, floppy mouth of yours." Kammy insulted back..

Because Kamek and Kammy were too busy arguing, they didn't notice Mario & co below them.

"Hey, I have an idea." Starlow whispered. "While they're still arguing, let's try to sneak past them and make a run for it to Bowser's Castle."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mario agreed.

But before they could execute that plan…

"MAARRIOOOO!" A Paper Toad running up to them yelled, unintentionally alerting Kamek and Kammy.

"We made a new Papercraft too. And it's here right now!" The Paper Toad explained.

"All right!" Paper Mario said. Mario and co followed the Paper Toad to where the Papercraft was.

"Ugh, them again!" Kamek said. "I thought we took care of those guys."

"Go, hideous Papercraft Kamek! Destroy that trio of troublemakers!" Kammy yelled.

"Must you always have the last world?" Kamek asked.

Mario and co went to the new Papercraft. It was a Luigi Papercraft, which held a Papercraft Hammer in its right hand.

Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Paper Mario jumped onto the Luigi Papercraft, which was being held up by over a dozen Toads, starting the second Papercraft battle.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fairy World, where Mr. Crocker, Jimmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were, Crocker was cackling evilly.

"Finally! I've made it to the legendary Fairy World!" Crocker said, gesturing to the Fairy World sign. "They said it didn't exist. They said I was crazy. And I am! Crazy like a guy who was right about Fairy World!"

Crocker took the Game Buddy out. "I think I'll take the VIP tour." He pressed a few buttons, and teleported away.

* * *

In another part of Fairy World, there was a tour going on, on top of a moving bus.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, welcome to Fairy World's VIP tour!" The Tour Guide explained to everyone. Then, Crocker appeared.

"Uh, excuse me, are you a human?" The Tour Guide asked.

"Uh, no, I'm a Nymph!" Crocker quickly answered, putting on a fairy hat that he had. "Anyone but a Nymph wear a hat this stupid?"

Two fairies wearing the same kind of hat glared at him.

"Oh! It looks good on you though." Crocker said.

"Then welcome aboard! On with the tour!" The Tour Guide said.

* * *

At the entrance to Fairy World, Jimmy was talking to Timmy on his high-tech wristwatch.

"You brought Mr. Crocker into Fairy World? What kind of genius are you?" Timmy questioned.

"You scrambled my dog's atoms and let a girl into my lab? What kind of genius are _you_?" Jimmy questioned.

"Back off, Nerdtron." Cindy said. "Timmy here has already saved the day and saved your dog in half the time you would've."

"Look, I need you to-" Timmy started, but Jimmy interrupted my merely scoffing at him.

"Like I care about what you need." Jimmy said. "As long as my dog's okay, we are done." He turned off his wristwatch, ending the conversation.

* * *

Back at the Fairy World tour, the Tour Guide was explaining what the locations were as they passed them on top of the bus.

"And that's the Fairy Acadamy, where Fairies train to become Fairy God Parents." The Tour Guide explained as they passed that particular place. Then, the Tour Bus passed the Fairy Armory.

"And over there is the Fairy Armory. It's where we store every magical fairy weapon known to fairies." The Tour Guide explained. "It's the only place in Fairy World, that, in case of an emergency, has its own power supply. Any questions?"

"I have a question!" Crocker said, raising his hand. "Let's say I was this 'human'. If I somehow stole that magic weaponry, would I be able to say, oh… 'Force the unconditional surrender of Fairy World and demand that you make me king of all Fairies'?"

"Oh, absolutely." The Tour Guide answered. "Especially if you were evil enough to destroy the Big Wand. That's what powers all our magic wands. If you took that out, we'd have to surrender." He explained. "But since there's no chance of that, let's talk about the exciting world of crowns."

"Thank you for your very informative tour!" Crocker said. He pressed a few buttons on the Game Buddy and poofed away.

* * *

Crocker had poofed into the Fairy Armory.

"Aha, the Fairy Armory!" Crocker said. He started to grab some of the Fairy Weapons.

"Just think of the fairy havoc I wreak with these fairy weapons!" Crocker said. "THINK! I mean, FAIRIES!"

* * *

Back at the entrance to Fairy World…

"Crocker's gone!" Wanda yelled.

"That means I'm stuck here?" Jimmy questioned. "I gotta get that teleportation device and get out of here! Can this get any worse?"

Then everyone felt a lot of shaking.

"If by worse you mean somebody's knocking over the Big Wand, then yes!" Cosmo answered.

The Big Wand had begun to tip to the ground. Fairies were screaming and scrambling to get out of the way of the falling wand. As the wand hit the ground, a lot of smoke rose.

Who had been the one to knock over the Big Wand? Mr. Crocker.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle, Bowser and Paper Bowser were standing at the science section of the castle, where various Magikoopas were trying to figure out the secret to dimensional teleportation. And the two were getting impatient.

Really impatient…

"WHEN IS THIS GOING TO BE READY!" Paper Bowser all but yelled. "This world is getting boring, I want to take over another one!"

"You haven't been here for even a day and you're already bored?" Bowser questioned. "Is that an insult!?"

"This world is exactly like the one I live in!" Paper Bowser said. "Only… less paper."

"Anyway… I want to get this done before the Super Stupid Bros get over here!" Bowser yelled.

"We're getting this done as fast as we can, Lord Bowser!" A Magikoopa said.

"Well get it done faster!" Bowser yelled. "This plan could be ruined if Mario gets his grubby little hands ANYWHERE in this area!"

"How far have you even gotten?" Paper Bowser asked.

"Uhhhhhh… we haven't made any progress since our initial research a couple hours ago." A green Magikoopa answered.

"…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Both Bowsers roared.

"C-c-calm down Lord Bowser!" Another Magikoopa nervously said.

Both Bowsers huffed.

"I just thought of something." Paper Bowser said. "When this eventually starts working, what are we going to use to test it?"

"Hmmm…" Bowser was in deep thought. Then, he thought of an idea. He started laughing.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Paper Bowser questioned.

"Follow me. I know who we'll use for this." Bowser said. Bowser walked off, and Paper Bowser followed.

* * *

Back in Fairy World…

Mr. Crocker had a new outfit on, equipped with fairy weapons. The teacher was laughing evilly.

"I knocked over the Big Wand!" Crocker yelled.

Everything that wasn't powered by the Fairy Armory had lost power. Even the fairies didn't have their magical powers anymore.

Crocker was still laughing evilly. Suddenly, the leader of Fairy World, Jorgen Von Strangle jumped in front of him.

"FREEZE!" Jorgen yelled, readying his wand. A second later, it turned off.

Jorgen threw the wand to the ground. "Magic or not, I am still powerful enough to defeat you, with my special brand of Fairy Justice!"

Crocker zapped Jorgen with one of his wands, and the Fairy World leader was poofed into a dog.

Jorgen barked a few times. "I will defeat you! After I defeat this evil stump of a tail!" Jorgen began chasing his own tail.

Crocker then used his wand to poof in Jimmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Cosmo & Wanda fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jimmy asked.

"He's cut off our supply of magic!" Wanda answered.

"That's right! I'm in charge here now!" Crocker declared. "Get ready to make me your king!" He started cackling evilly again.

"If I'm ever going to get that teleportation pen, now's my chance." Jimmy said. He took Cosmo's crown and picked up a lone wire off of the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Cosmo questioned.

"Making an electromagnet!" Jimmy answered. "By wrapping this wire tightly around this metal crown…" He did just that, and then ran over to where the Big Wand had fallen. "And attaching it to this power source, I can create an electromagnetic coil!"

After Jimmy did that, the wire along with the crown started to glow. Jimmy aimed carefully, and the Game Buddy had been flung from Crocker's waist to the crown, due to the electromagnetism.

"Viola!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Thank you, electromagnetic covalence bonding!"

Crocker changed one of the street signs to read 'Denzel Crocker' using his wand weapon. He then changed the Fairy World sign to read 'Crocker World', and then changed several mountains to have his face on them.

Jimmy walked up to Cosmo and Wanda, and flicked Cosmo's crown back onto his head.

"Good luck with your new king." Jimmy said.

"Wait, Fudgehead! You can't leave us!" Cosmo said, grabbing Jimmy's shirt. "Crocker's gonna-"

"Zap the memory, wipe the C-Drive, so what?" Jimmy interrupted, pushing Cosmo away. "You're computer programs, you guys aren't really real, right?"

"Uh, if we weren't real, could I do this?" Cosmo questioned, messing up Jimmy's hair. "Or this?" Cosmo messed up Jimmy's hair some more. "Or could I do this?" Cosmo turned on Jimmy's wristwatch, connecting it to the big-screen computer in Jimmy's lab. Timmy happened to be sitting in the chair in the lab, and he saw the computer turn on.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Finally!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Timmy! You have to stop him! He's gonna let Crocker wipe our C-Drive, whatever that means. And I like to wipe my own stuff." Cosmo explained.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you aren't real!" Jimmy said while fixing hair back to normal.

"Yes! Yes they are! They are real!" Timmy argued.

"What do you mean real?" Jimmy questioned. "They're holograms! All of this is a big computer game! Why do you care so much about them?"

Goddard walked up next to Timmy, whining a little.

"Goddard?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course, Goddard! He's computerized, isn't he?" Timmy asked. "Well, Cosmo and Wanda are as real to me as Goddard is to you. Look, I'm sorry I broke into your lab. I'm sorry I almost broke Goddard."

"What about the girl in my lab?" Jimmy questioned.

"I'm sorry about that too." Timmy apologized.

"Hey!" Cindy yelled from the background.

"Play along, toots." Timmy whispered to her. "Jimmy, you have to save Cosmo and Wanda. They're my best friends, you have to!"

The conversation was cut short by a blast from Crocker's big wand hitting the wristwatch, rendering it useless.

"Oh, fiddlesticks, how could I miss that?" Crocker questioned. "I was aiming for his big fake head."

"Do something, Fudgehead!" Cosmo yelled. Crocker started blasting at them and they had to run. They jumped over a fence where Wanda was signaling them to go.

When they jumped over the fence, they saw some fairies that were hiding. Then Jimmy realized something.

"They're really upset." Jimmy said. "Maybe these are more than just holograms. And that means if they disappear, they're gone for good. I can't let that happen! I've got to do something. But what? Cmon, think, think!"

Jimmy thought hard. He searched his memory banks for anything that could help him out in this situation. Anything…

* * *

 _"Oh, sure it is, son." Terrance said. "And I'm sure this amazing disguise has nothing to do with the fact that you don't want to go to school today because you didn't finish your science fair experiment."_

 _"Scream all you want. We're still gonna kick your but at the Science Fair tomorrow!" AJ and his clones said as they rode off._

* * *

Jimmy got it. He knew what he had to do.

"Brain blast!" Jimmy said. "You guys do what you can to stall Crocker. I'll be right back." He said to Cosmo and Wanda. Using the Game Buddy, he poofed away.

"Oh no! Fudgehead left us!" Cosmo shouted. "I always knew you couldn't trust a Fudgehead!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: After a review and then a conversation from** ** _LionKingIsAwesome,_** **I've decided to change up the plot for what happens after the first Jimmy Timmy Power Hour ends.**


End file.
